Gentle Dream
by AwkwardTurtle13
Summary: Gentle Dream just wanted one thing, and that was to be with her best friend, Star Chaser. Should she dare to dream or is she just chasing her tail? The story of my OC, Gentle Dream, and her best friend Star Chaser.
1. First Day

First Day

"Have a great day, Gentle Dream," Mom said, nuzzling me one last time. She was careful of my horn placed on top of my head.

"I love you, Mommy," I whispered. Then, it was time for her to go home. She had to get back to my sleeping little sisters, the earth ponies Joyful Passion and Meg. My older sister, Compose, who was a unicorn like me, was already in her first grade class. Yes, I had three sisters. Mom's cutie mark was a pacifier and rattle. She was very caring and loved little fouls, so in her filly years she foul-sat a lot. That's not too easy to do when you're an earth pony though. At this time, she was a stay-at-home mom, aspiring to be a day-care worker once her fillies were all in school. Because Mom was always at home, Dad was always at work. His cutie mark was a camera, so of course he was a professional photographer. The downside of his job was that he had to travel frequently, away from our home in Manehattan. However, because Dad could use his magic, took great pictures which earned him a lot of money to keep the family going. I missed him a lot though.

Mom gave me another smile then trotted away. I watched her go, her deep purple hair flowing and her light blue coat shimmering. I loved Mom a bunch, but sometimes I felt like her attention was always on somepony else. At least I got some attention today. It was my first day of Kindergarten.

I trotted into the classroom, hoping my pale green coat and dark blue mane weren't too ruffled from the nuzzling. I set my saddlebag down and pulled out some crayons and pencils. I found my assigned seat and noticed a picture of a large apple. The foals around me were coloring it, so I pulled out my red crayon and started filling it in. I loved to color. A few minutes later, a pegasis colt sat down beside me.

"Hi, I'm Star Chaser," he greeted friendly. He had light indigo fur with a bright sky blue mane and high lights that matched his coat. His face displayed a goofy grin and his pale purple eyes sparkled.

"I'm Gentle Dream," I replied softly, smiling back.

"That's a cool name!"

"Thanks, yours too." I began to feel more comfortable around this pony.

"Good morning class!" I looked up to see a dandelion colored mare with bright orange hair. Her cutie mark was a chalkboard.

"I'm your teacher, Ms. Fern," she explained. "To start off, please finish coloring the apple on your desk. Then, we're going to learn a little more about each other. You have five minutes." Those few minutes past quickly and we all gathered in a circle.

"We're going to play Two Truths and a Lie. What that means is that we'll go around and say three things about ourselves, two things being true and the other not, then everypony else has to guess which is the lie. Sound fun?" Ms. Fern asked. We nodded our heads in agreement.

"Great! How about you start for us?" Ms. Fern pointed at a vivid pink earth filly with a white curly mane. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. I'm Spoiled Brat, but you can call me Spoiled," she said, although it sounded more like a demand than an invitation. "My daddy is a millionaire, I have a jewel incrusted jewelry box, and my purebred pup won the dog show two years in a row." A colt raised his hand.

"Your dad is a millionaire?"

"Try again," she grinned.

"The jewelry box thing?" a filly asked.

"Nope," she said.

"The dog show?" Star Chaser asked.

"Yep, he actually won three years in a row," Spoiled bragged, sitting down gracefully.

"Wow…" Ms. Fern mumbled. "Uh, great job Spoiled! Your turn," she pointed to the unicorn next to Spoiled.

"I'm Spoiled's best friend, Princess." This pony was off-white with a golden, wavy mane. "Let's see. I live in a castle, I have servants, and my mom is a queen."

"You're mom is a queen?" I asked unsurely.

"Nope, her name is Beauty Queen, so she is a queen."

"You live in a castle?"

"Aw, you got me," Princess pouted, "I don't live in a castle, I live in a regular old mansion." _Regular,_ _old mansion?_ I lived in a three bedroom home with one bathroom. A mansion wouldn't be regular or old, but probably magnificent and thrilling.

My teacher looked blown away for a moment, but quickly recovered herself. She called on a few more ponies and then pointed to Star Chaser.

"Hi everypony, I'm Star Chaser. I love to look out my telescope, I have an older brother, and my favorite color is blue."

"You like to look out of your telescope?" I asked unsurely.

"Sorry," he responded kindly.

"Your favorite color is blue?" another pony asked.

"Nope, my favorite color _is_ blue. I don't have any siblings though," Star Chaser answered.

"Good job, Star Chaser. Now, it looks like you're the only one left," Ms. Fern said, gesturing to me. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm Gentle Dream," I spoke softly, "I'm not afraid of bugs, I like to daydream, and I have three sisters."

"You have three sisters?" asked a chubby colt named Chow.

"I do, sorry," I mumbled.

"Really?" Ms. Fern questioned. I nodded and blew my bangs up out of my eyes.

"Wow…Continue," Ms. Fern said.

"Daydream!" the excitable looking filly named Bouncy called. I shook my head.

"You're scared of bugs?" Star Chaser asked.

"Very afraid," I nodded.

"Well, that was fun! We all got to know each other a bit better. It looks like it's time for recess!" The foals around me cheered and ran out to the playground. Star Chaser and I trotted out together.

"Would you mind if I gave you a nickname? Not that I don't like your name, it'd just be easier to call you something shorter," Star Chaser said.

"Only if I can give you one," I agreed.

"Awesome. I'll call you…Dream," he declared.

"And I'll call you…Chase," I replied. Dream, I really liked the sound of that.

During recess, we played tag and talked a lot. I was having a lot of fun. But, then it was time to go in for naptime. I was confused why we had to take a nap after we got all energized, but I decided not to question my teacher. I pulled out a towel from my saddlebag and lay it on the floor beside Chase. I couldn't sleep though, so I just pretended to. After naptime, we started learning the alphabet and our numbers. We talked about the letter A and the number 1. I already knew my letters and numbers from Mom, so I gazed out the window and thought about the trees. What if the leaves were pink and the bark was orange? And what if they had polka-dots and stripes all around? That would make one tacky tree. I smiled to myself as I thought about it.

"Dream," Chase nudged. I returned to reality and looked at Chase who gestured to the teacher.

"Well?" she asked. I froze, realizing I probably just missed a question. I decided to just say something random so I wouldn't look like I wasn't paying attention.

"Um, an apple?" I guessed, thinking about what we colored earlier today.

"Yes, an apple starts with the letter A," Ms. Fern affirmed, looking slightly suspicious but putting on her smile again. I sighed in relief. Little did I know that that was just the first of many close calls.

"Nice save," Chase whispered.

"Thanks," I giggled quietly. Eventually, class was over and Chase and I were standing outside the schoolhouse.

"Hey, wanna come over today for a playdate?" Chase asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. Soon, I saw Mom coming towards us, pushing a stroller containing Joyful Passion and Meg.

"Mommy, can I go play with Star Chaser today?" I asked sweetly. Mom looked at Chase and back at me.

"I need to meet his mom first," Mom decided. We nodded and waited a moment. Then, a light pink pegasis with a lavender mane flew over. Her cutie mark was a telescope.

"Hey Starry, ready to go?" she asked.

"Mom…" Chase complained. Obviously he didn't like being called "Starry", or at least in public. He quickly regained composure.

"Mom, this is Gentle Dream. Can she come over and play?" The mare looked at me and I smiled shyly. She looked over at Mom.

"I don't see why not," she smiled, "Is that okay with you?" Mom looked back at her.

"You seem to be a nice and caring mare that will treat my daughter well. So, what the hay? Have fun Gentle Dream," Mom said. I beamed.

"I love you!" I exclaimed as Chase and I skipped down the road. I knew Mom wouldn't mind anyway, she still had to take home Compose.

Chase's house wasn't too far away. It was closer to the school than mine was. I stepped inside the small home and gazed at it all.

"I like your house," I said, spinning around.

"Wanna see my room?" Chase asked. I nodded. It was weird because I shared a room with Compose, while Chase had his own room. I guess most foals had their own room anyways. When I stepped in, I felt like I was out of this world. Glow-in-the-dark stickers nearly covered the ceiling and walls. Under it all was a dark blue paint and the floor had a fluffy white carpet, similar to a cloud perhaps. He was a pegasis, after all.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," I whispered. I looked at him to see he was smiling like a goof again. I laughed.

"Hey, you wanna see my telescope? Well, I share it with my mom but, would you like to?" Chase asked excitedly.

"Okay!" I agreed. He took me outside and showed me the beautiful device. It was sleek and blue, his favorite color. It pointed up towards the sky.

"This looks awesome! How does it work?" I asked.

"Well, you look in this end and you can see what's up there," Chase said, pointing up. "But, it's better when you look through it at night."

"Cool," I replied, imagining what it'd look like to see the sky with the telescope.

"Hey, we should have a late-over sometime, so you can see for yourself," Chase suggested.

"I'd like that."

We spent the rest of our playdate playing games and having fun. When it was time to go, we hugged good-bye and I headed home with Mom. Compose was probably at home watching over the others.

"Did you have a good time?" Mom asked.

"It was great! Chase is a really good friend," I answered. I looked out at the sunset and thought to myself, _This was a great first day_.


	2. The Innocence of Youth

The Innocence of Youth

Chase and I ended up hanging out nearly every day after school. Our moms didn't mind much. I liked going to his house better because there were less distractions. My sisters were always around when he came over which I found very annoying. He didn't mind though; he thought it was neat that I had so many sisters to play with. They were good to have sometimes, but other times I preferred to just be alone. Compose and I would talk a lot about imaginative stuff. She liked to write and I liked to draw and color. Joyful Passion, who was only a year and a half younger, would play games with me using our dolls. We would make up stories and situations for them. Compose thought it was just childish. I didn't care. Meg, however, was still too young to be of much use, so I just found her a bother. She always took up Mommy's attention and would drool all over EVERYTHING. When I was alone, I'd daydream and sketch ideas into my book of doodles. Chase thought they were pretty good, so I knew they weren't for naught.

Anyway, Chase and I finally got permission for a late-over one Friday night. I was really excited. I usually had to be in bed by seven o'clock, but that day I could stay up until ten! I'd go over after school and just stay until Mom picked me up. I was counting down the days.

"I'm so excited for our late-over!" Chase exclaimed, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I know, only three more days!" I squealed.

"I can't wait to show you what my mom has taught me. I can show you Polaris, which is the North Star, and Orion, and the Big Dipper- It'll be great!" Chase looked really excited. I couldn't help but be excited too. I didn't really know what he was talking about, but I would follow along with him. Well, for him. After all, he was my new best friend!

The next school day, two days until our late-over, Chase was sick and missed school. I was upset because he was my only friend in our class. We didn't really need anypony else. At recess, I sat on a swing, wondering if it was possible to go all the way up and around. I wasn't actually swinging though. Suddenly, I saw Spoiled Brat and Princess come my way.

"Hey, Gentle Dream," the fillies said in whiny voices.

Oh, no... "Hi," I replied quietly.

"We've seen some of your drawings...They're not too bad," Princess mentioned.

I smiled a little. Maybe they weren't as bad as I'd though! "Thanks," I said, still quiet.

"With talent like that, why do you waste time with that nerd?" Spoiled asked. That nerd? Did they mean Chase? Sure, he knew a lot about stars and stuff, but he was fun to be around. Plus, he was really nice. I frowned. Hmm... I guessed they WERE as bad as I'd though!

"He's not a waste of time," I answered, trying to make my naturally quiet voice a bit more assertive. It didn't really work.

"Seriously? You're weird," Princess concluded with a glare.

"Come on Princess, we have better things to do than hang around with a weird nopony," Spoiled said meanly.

The two fillies trotted off, giggling and looking back at me. I felt like I had just been kicked in the stomach. They insulted Chase and me! Was I really a weird nopony like they said? Was Chase really a nerd? Was a nerd such a bad thing after all? I didn't know! I tried to sneak away to some bushes so nopony would see me and cried very hard.

After school, I rushed into my room and jumped onto my bed. I wept until I had no more tears. I lay there, lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Compose. So much for privacy!

"Sorry are you busy?" Really, Compose? I groaned. Feeling fur brush against my hind leg, I opened one of my puffy, red eyes to see Compose sitting at the end of my bed.

"What's the matter, Gentle Dream?"

I groaned again, not in the mood to talk.

"Come on, you can tell me anything. I'm your big sister." I looked at her again. She looked concerned.

"Some fillies were mean to me today," I sniffed.

"What'd they say?"

"They said I was a weird nopony."

"That's not true. You're my little sister, and they're just bullies," Compose said firmly.

I sniffled. "But—"

"No. What I said is a hundred percent true. Now, let's get you cleaned up for dinner. Mom's making daisy stew, your favorite." Compose took my hoof and led me to the bathroom where she helped me wash my flushed face and did my mane. I loved Compose.

The next day, Chase was back at school. I was so glad to see him, as our late-over would take place the following evening.

"Sorry, Dream. I got a little sick. But, I'm all better now!" Chase explained, happy.

"It's okay. I just missed you."

Chase smiled. "I missed you too."

At lunch, we ate alone. I realized that we normally did that, but it just stood out that day. Did the other foals not want to sit near us? I looked around and noticed they were all enjoying themselves in a large group surrounding Spoiled Brat and Princess. Of course.

"Chase, did you know that we're the only foals in our class not in that group over there?"

Chase looked over to the group. "Who needs them? We have each other, right?" I suddenly felt a thrill tingle throughout my body, but I didn't know why.

"Right…" I grinned. I was so glad that he was here today.

The next school day past quickly. Chase and I were so excited for our late-over that the time seemed to slip by. Before I knew it, it was time to go to Chase's house.

"This will be so fun! But, we gotta wait for it to get dark first," Chase said

"Why don't you two play some games to pass the time?" Chase's mom suggested.

"Okay!" We agreed. Chase got out his favorite game and we sat on either side of the board.

"Sky three?" I asked.

"Sorry. Cloud five?"

"Oh, you stung my bumblebee," I said. "Good job!"

"Who'd like some snacks?" Chase's mom offered, carrying a tray of apples, carrots, and celery stalks.

"Thanks!" I said, taking a carrot.

"Yeah, thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome. Now, if you need me, I'll be down the hall in my room. Have fun!" We waved goodbye to Chase's mom and resumed our game. Before we knew it, it was getting dark out.

"Yay! Let's check it out!" Chase said, gently grabbing my wrist and pulling me to his backyard.

I looked up when we got outside. I never realized how pretty the stars were in contrast to the purplish night sky. Chase was setting up the telescope.

"There, if you look you'll see the Mare in the Moon!" Chase said. I looked and saw the silhouette of a pony. I looked away and still saw it, but the telescope magnified it greatly.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That's the Mare in the Moon. A long time ago, Princess Celestia only brought the day, and she—" he pointed towards the figure, "brought the night. They worked together, but one day she got jealous of Celestia. All the ponies played during Celestia's day and slept during her night. So, she became, corrupt I think is the word, and Celestia trapped her on the moon. Since then, Celestia has been in charge of day and night, which is probably very hard."

"Wow."

"Yeah." The night continued with Chase showing me various stars and constellations. It was all fascinating, but I was mostly intrigued about the Mare in the Moon.

As Chase was showing me the Big Dipper, I felt something tickling my leg. I looked down to find a green inch-worm making its way up.

"AHH! BUG!" I screamed. I shook my leg furiously and accidentally ran into Chase, toppling us both over. I noticed my eyes were closed and opened them. The inch-worm was gone. I sat up and took deep breaths. Chase sat up too and put his arm around me, giving me a one-arm-hug.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, feeling that thrill again. What was that? Chase let go and I felt a little disappointed, though I didn't know why.

"Maybe we should just wrap things up," Chase offered.

"Okay. Thanks for tonight," I said.

"Any time."

We went inside and just chatted for the last few minutes. Overall, I thought it had been a pretty good night.


	3. When One Door Closes

When One Door Closes

Kindergarten was a great year. I got good grades, shared plenty of laughs, created my first real painting (of the Mare in the Moon), and Chase and I became nearly inseparable. Sure, sometimes I felt like I didn't fit in, but Chase erased those thoughts. I thought Chase and I would be best friends forever, that nothing could tear us apart. Well, there was one thing that could. But what were the chances? Apparently pretty good.

"Dream?" Chase asked, sounding unusually unsure. It was in the middle of summer and Chase and I were playing at the park. We were on the teeter-totter, but he stopped, suspending me in air. I was scared.

"What?" I tried to sound calm.

"This is real hard for me to say…So I'll just say it. Mom says that we're moving." Chase looked at the ground, then to me. I couldn't speak. Chase was moving? I finally was able to form words.

"Where? When? Why?"

"Well, Mom says she wants me to grow up to be a nice, strong Pegasus. She wants me to be able to fly. Mom went to this great flight school up in Cloudsdale so that's where I'm moving. We'll be out by the end of summer."

"But, I won't be able to visit you! I mean, unicorns can't walk on clouds." Chase got off and slowly let me down. I hopped off and sat down, starting to cry.

"That doesn't mean that I can't visit you. Sure, I won't be able to come a lot, but I'll come."

"Promise?" I sniffled. "Promise." He gave me a little hug and then waited for me to calm down a bit more.

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled numbly. The park was just down the street from my house, so we were allowed to go by ourselves. I walked up the porch steps then turned around, seeing Chase's mom flying our way in the distance.

"There's your mom," I pointed out.

Chase looked and nodded. "Please don't make it sad. Let's have fun while we're still together," Chase said in a pleading voice.

"I'll try," I muttered.

With that, Chase's mom touched the ground.

"Ready to go home?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom. See you soon, Dream," Chase said.

"See you." Chase and his mom trotted away. I watched them go and then trudged into my house.

"Hi, honey. Have fun?" Mom asked when I got home.

"Some," I replied, emotionless.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. Chase is moving to Cloudsdale," I said in a grumbling voice.

"I'm so sorry." Mom pulled me into a hug, but that didn't help much. One hug wasn't going to change the fact that Chase was leaving.

"Can I just have some time alone?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll tell Compose not to bother you."

I nodded then headed to my room. Next to my bed was hanging my painting of the Mare in the Moon. I pulled that off and shoved it into a box. For good measure, I kicked the box underneath my bed. I then pulled out my sketchbook and pencil.

Over the next several days, after playing with Chase of course, I would just ask to be alone and draw. I drew broken hearts, ponies crying, and ponies leaving other ponies. It helped to ease the pain a bit. I hid this book so nopony would see it. It was like a journal to me, but in picture form. I wasn't completely sad though, I still had Chase for a little bit...

But his moving day came too soon. It was a couple weeks before school started up again, enough time for him to settle into his new home. He was coming over to play one last time. I thought it would be best to play in my backyard. It was large and had a tree house.

The two of us went up there for some alone time. I put a "DO NOT DISTURB!" sign on the door, just in case...

"So…" Chase started.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

We didn't know what to do. I mean, how do you spend your last—not last, just not for a while—moments with somepony?

"I know, let's talk about all the good that's come from our friendship," Chase said, trying to keep things positive.

"Okay, you first," I agreed.

"I got a friend."

"Me too. A best friend."

"The bestest friends that ever were," Chase laughed.

"I got to see things from a different angle," I put in.

"How so?"

"Well, I never really knew how pretty the night and stars and stuff could be. You showed me that." I smiled a little when I saw his goofy grin.

"You're like the sister I never had."

"And you're like the brother I never had," I said, giggling. I loved Chase, but seeing the other colts in my class, I didn't think I wanted a brother. They were loud and pulled your mane and said rude words! Luckily Chase wasn't like that.

This conversation went on for a while. But, eventually, we couldn't think of anything else so we played tag with my sisters (besides Meg who was still just a baby). I almost forgot he was leaving afterwards. Of course, the time passed by and it was time for him to go. Mom said I could go say goodbye and she'd pick me up soon. When we got to his house, I helped them load the hot air balloon that would carry their stuff and them away from Manehattan.

"I'll be in the basket when you're ready," Chase's mom said. He nodded then turned to me.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Will I be okay? Well, I'm not the one moving to a new town," I replied, "Will you be okay?"

"I guess... Maybe. Yes, I think I will." He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot."

"I'm gonna miss you too." We embraced. I saw behind him that Mom was on her way. So, it was time for him to go. He climbed into the flying contraption and stood on his hind legs so he could see me.

"Bye, Dream!" he called, as he started to ascend into the sky. "I'm gonna miss you! But I promise I'll visit! I promise!"

"Bye, Chase!" I said. I could feel the tears starting to stream down my face. "You'd better visit! You promised, okay? You promised!"

"Bye!" he called one last time, before he was too far away to be heard. I hoped he affirmed that he'd be coming to visit... I let my head fall and I cried. I felt Mom's foreleg hug me. "Bye…" I whimpered, and began to sob.

***Special thanks to NovemberChild13 for being such a great editor!


	4. Another Door Opens

Another Door Opens

"I don't want to go to school," I said firmly.

"Come on, honey, you used to love school," Mom said, trying to feed Meg breakfast and pack our lunches simultaneously.

"Yeah, because Chase was there," I explained with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, now you can make new friends. You never know…"

"But, Chase—"

"Honey, if you want to be happy, you just have to forget about him," Mom snapped, annoyed that I kept mentioning Chase. This hurt. A lot.

"Forget my best friend? I'll never forget him!" I cried, running back into my room. I heard a groan. Then a sigh. Then a knock at the door.

"If it's you, Mom, then just go away!"

"I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That was wrong of Mommy. Can you forgive me?" Mom didn't like making little ponies cry. It was my turn to sigh.

"Fine. But I still don't want to go to school."

"Sorry, but no matter how much you don't want to go to school, you still have to. It's the law, Gentle Dream."

There was no use in arguing with Mom... or the law. She always won! I slid off my bed and opened the door.

"That's my Gentle Dream. Now let's grab your lunch and head out, okay?" Mom said, sounding like she was talking to Meg.

"I'm not a baby, Mom…." I mumbled.

"Well, you're my baby."

"One of them," I pointed out.

"You know all of you are very important to me."

"You think every foal is important," I grumbled.

"But you and your sisters top them all."

"Yeah, right…." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Never mind it, Mom. Let's just go." I grabbed my lunch and put it in my saddlebag. Mom picked up Joyful Passion and Meg. It was time to head towards a new year without my best friend.

XXX

I entered the classroom and kept my head low. I didn't recognize any of the ponies in my class, which was good and bad. No Spoiled Brat and Princess to bother me, but what about the others? They were just in another class, I guessed. I found my cubby and put in my saddlebag, same deal as last year. I took out a notebook, pencils, and colored pencils. I moved to my assigned seat and sat down. Beside me was a lavender unicorn with a bright yellow mane and magenta eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sugar Mane!" the filly said happily.

"Um, hi. I'm Gentle Dream," I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you! I really like your eyes, the dark blue really brings out your mane!"

"Thanks. I, um, like your coat?" This filly seemed very nice, but she would take some getting used to. She was very hyper, it seemed.

"Thank you! My mom has the same color, we're like twins... but she's my mom." I looked at her for a moment.

"That's cool," I finally said.

"Hey, wanna meet her? You can come play today, can't you?" I just met this filly and she wanted me to go play with her. Then again, it was the same situation almost with Chase.

"I'll have to ask."

"Of course!"

We sat there for a moment.

"You have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have three sisters," I replied.

"That must be so fun! I only have a big brother. He's okay... I guess but he's all the way in fourth grade! He's too big to be any fun!"

"My big sister is in second grade and one of my little sisters will start kindergarten next year," I said, warming up to Sugar Mane. After all, who didn't like talking about themselves?

"What about the other one?"

"She'll be two in a few months."

"Aw, a baby sister! You are so lucky!" Sugar Mane squealed.

I guess I was lucky, sometimes. It really depended on the situation though. I looked at Sugar Mane and thought maybe she would be a good friend.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to draw and paint," I responded, feeling a bit awkward that she kept asking all of the questions. I decided to ask one myself. "How about you?"

"I like putting up pony's manes. Like, in braids or curling it and stuff. My mom has taught me some magic so I'm working on doing manes with it!" she said, nearly blowing her lid with excitement. She must've really liked manes!

"That's really cool," I said. I hadn't learned any magic yet, come to think of it. At that moment I felt a little behind, but then again I was only six. So, I cast away the thought.

"What color is your magic?" I asked.

"Purple! Neat, huh?" It did sound neat. I wondered what color magic I could produce. Dad's magic was green. I wondered if it ran in the family. I missed Dad. I saw him occasionally, usually his yellow fur and rusty red mane a mess. But, he was always so nice to me….

"Hello?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking about stuff," I said softly.

"Now I see why you were named Gentle Dream!" Sugar Mane laughed.

"Hah-hah, yeah," I agreed quietly.

"It'd be really neat if you came over today," Sugar Mane said, laughter fading into a smile.

"It would be."

That afternoon, Mom met with Sugar's mom and agreed that I could play with her. It was too much like Chase!

We trotted down the road and eventually reached her house. It looked big, like rich ponies lived there.

"Here we are!" Sugar Mane exclaimed. "Come on; let's go play in my room!" Again I was reminded of Chase. I gulped down the pain and ran along with Sugar.

Her room was larger than my room! And I had to share mine, too!

"You have all this space to yourself?"

"Yep. Over there is my bed, that closet is full of my toys, the closet next to it has some clothes and my mane accessories, that desk with the mirror is for when I want to do something with my mane, and this table is for tea parties," Sugar Mane pointed out.

"Wow." In my room, Compose and I had two beds on each side, some drawers in between for our stuff, and two desks across from our beds. We used our desks for homework, writing (in Compose's case), and art (in my case). I thought my room was cool before I walked into here.

"Ooh! You want me to do your mane? You'll look so pretty!" Sugar Mane said.

"Um—"

"Great! Come on!" Sugar Mane sat me in front of the mirror and twirled my seat around.

"No peeking!" she instructed. Sugar Mane pulled out a bunch of mane stuff and I started feeling a bit afraid for myself. "You don't mind if I practice with my magic, do you?" she asked.

"I—"

"Great!"

Yeesh, she was hasty!

She looked like she was concentrating hard and then she levitated a few objects. Sugar looked happy with herself. Then, she started brushing through my mane and combing my side-swept bangs.

"Now, what should we do? Ooh! You'll look so pretty!" Sugar levitated several mane ties. Oh, dear. An hour later or so, Sugar Mane claimed she was finished.

"Take a look!"

She spun around my chair and I looked in the mirror. It was a bit messy, but she managed to make my mane make a bow at the top of my head. It looked pretty cool, but it wasn't really my thing.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's... nice," I managed.

"Nice? Just nice?"

"You have…talent." I tried to smile convincingly. She fell for it.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"Hey, wanna play dolls?"

"Okay," I said. I played with Joyful Passion at home anyways, so this shouldn't be too bad.

"So, this is my favorite. I call her Happy," Sugar Mane said, levitating a pretty yellow pony.

"You can be the evil Miss Grumpy-Pants who always tries to bring Happy down. Of course, the bad guy never wins!" Sugar Mane held out a blue pony with messy hair.

"My brother messed her up a few years ago, so that's why she's so grumpy," Sugar explained.

"I see," I responded, holding the doll in my hoof.

We played, but I wasn't very good at playing the evil role.

"Okay, now make Miss Grumpy-Pants go over here and tease Happy," Sugar instructed.

"Uh... um... 'Hah-hah! Your coat is yellow!'" I made Miss Grumpy-Pants snarl.

"'That's not an insult, that's a fact! I'm yellow, so what?'" Sugar said in place of Happy. Happy's voice was loud and shrill.

"Um, it's…Um…" I didn't know what to say. How do you insult something that's yellow?

"Say, 'It looks like you brushed it with a rake!' Come on, say it!" Sugar said.

"It looks like you brushed it with a rake…" I mumbled.

"Now, Happy is sad. She trots home and then realizes there's no reason to be sad! Miss Grumpy-Pants is just a meanie. So, she lives happily ever after, the end." Sugar looked up at me.

"Wasn't that fun?" she cooed.

"Um, well I—" I stammered.

"Of course it was fun! Ooh, let's go get some snacks!" Sugar rushed out the door. I followed closely behind.

"Hay and oats anypony?" Sugar's mom asked.

"Thanks, Mom!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Thank you," I put in.

"It sounds like you girls were having a lot of fun," she smiled.

"We were!" Sugar said in her squeaky voice.. Sugar and I then brought our food to her tea party table back in her room.

"We'll have to do this a lot more!" Sugar Mane said, "This was a lot of fun."

"Okay," I replied, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Who else would I play with anyways?

Luckily, Mom came to pick me up shortly after our snack.

"See you tomorrow!" Sugar called. I nodded and waved.

Maybe she'll be better tomorrow…. I thought.

Little did I know of the trap I just got caught in.


	5. Slumber Party

Slumber Party

"Hi Gentle Dream!" Sugar Mane exclaimed.

"Um, hello." I was a little more reserved today, thinking about the hour it took to get my mane back to normal.

"Did you sleep good? I slept great! I had a dream and you were in it which is funny because you have the word 'dream' write in your name! You and I were on pogo sticks bouncing to the sun! It was so weird but fun!"

Well, that was certainly interesting.

"I wonder what Mr. Bookworm is going to teach us today, hopefully something cool!" Sugar said, sitting down beside me.

"I don't know," I replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Good morning class," Mr. Bookworm said.

"Good morning Mr. Bookworm."

"Today, we'll be talking about cutie marks. At this age, it's unlikely that you'll get a cutie mark as you are still learning and developing your talents. In a couple years or so you should be starting to get them. Your cutie mark represents who you are and what you're good at to sum things up. Does anyone want to share how a sibling or parent came to get theirs?"

"Ooh! Me!" Sugar Mane said enthusiastically, waving her hoof in the air.

"Okay, Sugar Mane would you like to come up to the front of the room?"

"Would I ever!"

Sugar Mane bounced up to the front of the room.

"Ahem. A few months ago, my big brother Champion earned his cutie mark. It's a soccer ball. He was on the school team and he scored the winning goal, earning him his cutie mark! It was really cool!" Sugar Mane beamed.

"Tell your brother Congratulations," Mr. Bookworm said, smiling.

"Oh, I will," Sugar Mane agreed, heading back to her seat.

"Cool, huh?" Sugar whispered. I nodded, thinking that was pretty cool. I wonder when I'd get my cutie mark and what it would look like. I liked to think ahead sometimes.

Mr. Bookworm continued to call volunteers to tell stories about how ponies they knew got their cutie marks.

"How did you get yours, Mr. Bookworm?" a colt across the room asked. Mr. Bookworm looked at his cutie mark. It was a book, obviously.

"Well, when I was a few years older than you, we had a job day where the foals got to go the day in the life of a certain job. I really liked my teacher that year and asked if I could teach class with him. He agreed and it turned out I was pretty good. I liked to read a lot and was quite knowledgeable. By the end of the day, I had this cutie mark."

"Awesome," the same colt said. Then, he turned to his friends and engaged in quiet conversation. Of course he had friends.

The class went on, and I got a little bored. So, I started doodling in my notebook. I drew some stars, the moon of course, and a little field below covered in flowers in full bloom.

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Sugar Mane whispered. I forgot that she was right next to me.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Hey, you wanna come over for a slumber party on Friday? It'll be so fun!"

"I'll have to ask—"

"Okey dokey artichoke!"

I went back to my drawing. I added in a few ponies having a picnic. That looked like fun. I made them look like they were having a good time. I added a shooting star to the sky to make it more magical. I looked at my work and was satisfied. I closed my notebook before Sugar Mane could get any ideas.

That afternoon, I told Mom that Sugar Mane invited me over for a slumber party. In my heart I was hoping so hard that she'd say no.

"Sounds like it'll be lots of fun," Mom said, "I think you'll have a great time."

Was that a yes?

"Yes, you can go to the slumber party."

Now I couldn't tell Sugar Mane that Mom said no. I didn't like to lie either, or hurt other ponies' feelings, so I had to go now. I sighed.

"Great…" I mumbled.

Friday came sooner than expected. It was time to spend the whole night with Sugar Mane. I feared for my mane excessively.

"Ooh, we'll have so much fun! Let's start with make-overs! I have some dresses that will look adorable on you!" Sugar said, pulling me into her room.

"Um—" I looked at all of her dresses. There were pink ones, purple ones, and pale yellow ones.

"Hmm, I think this one will look perfect on you!" Sugar Mane said, levitating a pink one. It was frilly and was almost completely surrounded in lace. I sighed.

"Oh, don't you think this one will look just amazing on me?" Sugar said, pulling out an equally frilly, lacey dress except light yellow.

"I guess so," I replied, seeing she was waiting for a response this time. We put on the dresses, being careful to not get our horns caught on all the lace.

"Pink looks really good on you!" Sugar Mane exclaimed. I walked up to the mirror and noticed she was right. If the dress was a little plainer, I actually might've liked it. The pink wasn't bright, but it was a nice dull kind of pink. I didn't think it'd look so good with my pale green coat and navy blue mane, but it did.

"What about me? What about me?" Sugar Mane asked excitedly. I looked and saw the soft yellow dress contrast against her lavender fur. Her bright yellow hair tied it in and her pink-purple eyes sparkled. It suited her quite well.

"You look great in that dress," I answered, smiling a little. I looked back at myself. Pink…Hmm…

Of course, after we were dressed up Sugar had to do our manes. She used the curler on me this time. For her, she straightened the waves that flowed down her side. I actually liked how things were going. The color, the curls, I thought I looked pretty nice. Sugar looked good too.

"We're looking amazing! Now, we just need some make-up," Sugar said. Make-up? Oh dear.

It turns out that Sugar wasn't that good with cosmetics, especially with her magic. We looked like clowns going to the gala.

"Hmm, I think I have to practice some more. Oh well, let's have a photo shoot!" Sugar suggested. I didn't really want to have a picture of me like this, but I knew I wouldn't be able to express my opinion.

"Mom! I need you to take a picture of us!" Sugar called.

"I'm making dinner! Ask your father!" Sugar Mane's mom responded.

"DAD! I NEED YOU TO TAKE A PICTURE OF US!" Sugar screeched.

"CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN? I'M DOING HOMEWORK!" Sugar's brother Champion yelled. At least, I assumed it was her brother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sugar's dad said, sounding like he was hurrying to his daughter's room.

"Why didn't you just go and get him?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want to ruin my make-over, duh," Sugar smiled as if it were obvious. I still didn't get it. Walking a few feet wouldn't ruin anything, would it?

"I'm…here," Sugar's dad said, taking some deep breaths. He cleared his throat.

"So, you girls wanted a picture?"

"Yep! Do you like our make-overs?" Sugar asked, beaming.

"You look…great…" Sugar's dad responded, looking both ways nervously.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" I rubbed my eyes from the bright flash.

"Another!"

"1, 2, 3!"

Another blinding flash.

"One more time, Daddy!"

"1, 2, 3…" Sugar's dad sounded tired.

I blinked several times in attempt to clear my vision.

"Yay! Let me see, let me see!" Sugar was bouncing in anticipation. Her dad showed her the pictures.

"Gentle Dream, look! We look like fashion models!"

More like clowns trying to fit into high society. I nodded in acknowledgement to be polite.

Soon enough, it was dinner time.

"Do you like daisy stew?" Sugar's mom asked as I sat down.

"It's my favorite," I said.

"Oh great, because that's what I made!"

"Thank you!" I beamed.

The dinner wasn't too bad. I liked the food but Sugar did a whole lot of talking. Even her brother didn't get more than three words in.

"You're done already?" Sugar Mane asked, looking at my bowl.

"Yeah, and you aren't?"

"No. Wow, you're a fast eater!"

"Actually, at home I'm the slowest," I said.

"Really? That's so weird!"

She was actually letting me speak for once. I decided to jump on the chance. "Yeah, I wonder—"

"Oh my gosh so the other day I was…." Sugar cut me off. I should've known. I looked down at my hooves awkwardly, hoping her family didn't say anything. They didn't.

After dinner, Sugar wanted to play dolls again, "Because it was so fun last time!" I agreed, but I had to be Miss Grumpy-Pants again. I sighed. Eventually, Sugar got tired.

"Let's clean up and get to bed. You know what they say, early to bed, early to rise!"

We did so and she hopped into her bed. I lay out my sleeping bag and nestled in. Oh did that feel good! I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

XXX

I woke up face to face with Chase.

"Good morning, Dream," he said, smiling that goofy smile.

"Chase, how did you get into Sugar Mane's house?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? We're at the park. It looks like you dozed off."

"What?"

"See?"

I looked around and sure enough I was at the park.

"Oh wow, I had the strangest dream that you moved away and that I was at a slumber party with this hyperactive filly—But you're here and we're at the park!" I felt so happy. So, so, so happy! My best friend and I, playing in the park. It seemed to me it was the best thing that could ever happen!

"You and your crazy imagination," Chase rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"What's crazy about it?"

"The fact that you thought I'd leave you."

My heart melted.

"That was silly to think, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, now come on. Let's play!"

Chase got up and started running. I ran behind, feeling like the happiest filly in Equestria.

XXX

"Gentle Dream, wake up!"

I opened my eyes groggily. Now I was face to face with Sugar Mane. She stepped back and smiled.

"Yay! You're awake!"

"Am I?" I bit my hoof. "Ow!" I was awake. Sadly.

"Come on! Mom made hay pancakes!"

"One minute," I said.

"Okay!" Sugar hurried out of the room.

It was just a dream. IT WAS JUST A DREAM. I wanted to just sit there and sob but I was at Sugar Mane's house. So, I held it in and put on a fake smile. I trotted down the stairs.

"Good morning, Gentle Dream. Sleep well?" Sugar's mom asked, placing the pancakes before me.

"I did. Thank you," I responded politely.

"Oh my gosh, I had another strange dream! I was on the moon with Nightmare Moon and we were having a party with a bunch of alien ponies! It was so weird!" Sugar recalled. She went into further detail, but I didn't pay much attention.

Chase…


	6. Up in Cloudsdale

Up in Cloudsdale

"Mom, I know you said that I couldn't go visit Dream until I was able to fly by myself but it's already been a year and I still can't do it! Can you please, please, please take me down to see her?" Star Chaser begged.

"I'm sorry, Starry, but you know Mommy doesn't have the money to rent a balloon right now. You'll just have to practice harder," Star Chaser's mom said sympathetically.

"I'm doing all I can Mom. I try and try and I just fall on my face. Could you fly me down?"

"Mommy's getting old. I just don't think I could carry two bodies. I'm sorry, Starry…"

"'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' That's all I hear from you! But it never changes the fact that I can't see my best friend!"

Star Chaser trotted away, tears streaming down his face.

"I promised…"

When Star Chaser got to his room, he looked out the window. There was a cloud that looked like two ponies hugging. That would be him one day when he got to see Dream again. They would hug and laugh and play, oh what a joyous day that would be!

"I promise, Dream, I'll learn to fly and I will see you again."

With that, Star Chaser went out to his backyard and practiced with renewed energy, determined to keep his vow.

Star Chaser's mom watched from the kitchen.

"He really likes that filly…" she thought aloud, then prepared a glass of lemonade for her son. She was touched by his fierce loyalty to her and wanted to treat him in any way possible. She wished she could take her little Starry to visit Manehattan—that would really make him happy.

School started a few weeks later and Star Chaser was a nervous wreck. Last year, nopony had bothered to talk to the new foal. They had all been in Kindergarten together and he was different. Star Chaser really missed Dream. He wondered if she remembered him still or if he had been replaced with new friends. Dream was so likeable.

Star Chaser got in the line and faced his coach.

"Mornin' class, I'll be your coach, Coach Wings," Coach Wings said, walking down the line.

"Mornin' Coach Wings," the class responded in unison.

"Now, say the Junior Speedsters motto," Coach Wings ordered. Star Chaser had to do this last year too, so at least he knew what was going on this time.

"Junior Speedsters are our lives,  
Sky-bound soars and daring dives,  
Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,  
To someday be the very best!"

"Good, now I'll go over the basics with ya."

Star Chaser was not looking forward to this. He bet everypony in his class could already fly. This would certainly not end well for him.

"Get in position, flex your wings, flap 'em, and then you should be flyin'. Everypony, line up. I need ya to fly from here to that cloud over there," Coach Wings pointed a fair distance away.

He called a few ponies who flew considerably well for their age.

"Fluttershy!"

A timid yellow pony stepped forward, pink hair covering one of her eyes shyly. She reminded Star Chaser of Dream a little, when he first met her. Soft-spoken, but she warmed up pretty easily. Star Chaser watched Fluttershy ease her way up into the sky and start to fly over to the cloud. She smiled then looked back. Her visible eye widened in fright and her wings folded, causing her to fall. Coach Wings quickly caught her and placed her on the other cloud.

"Eh, not too shabby. I expect better next time though, ya hear?"

Fluttershy whimpered and nodded. Star Chaser felt bad for her. He wondered what Dream would say if she was here. If she could be here…

"Gilda!"

A griffon was called up. Star Chaser was intrigued by this different creature. She looked confident, cool, but perhaps a bit brash, based on outward appearance.

She flew with ease to the next cloud. Wow.

A few ponies later, a rainbow-colored pegasis stepped up.

"Rainbow Dash, best in class the past two years. Let's see what you've got," Coach Wings said.

"With pleasure."

Rainbow Dash smiled smugly, licked her lips, flexed her wings, and dashed off, reaching the other cloud within seconds.

"Whoa…" the class echoed.

"I know," Rainbow Dash grinned, giving Gilda a high wing.

"Next, Star Chaser!"

Star Chaser had been silently dreading this moment. But, he thought that if the timid Fluttershy could try it, then he could too.

He got in position, flexed his wings, and then flapped as hard as he could. He opened his eyes to find that he was only an inch off the cloud. He collapsed.

"A weakling, eh? Come on, flap harder," Coach Wings instructed.

Star Chaser tried again, and edged off the cloud. He felt a tug from behind and fell onto the soft, white cloud.

"You're not gonna make it. Go stand over there."

Star Chaser hung his head in shame and walked over to where Coach Wings told him to go. He heard snickers behind him.

He turned around and watched the rest of the class go. He sighed. It would probably be a while until he could see Dream again…

XXX

"Um, hi…" a soft voice said.

Star Chaser looked up from his lunch to see Fluttershy shyly looking at him.

"Hi, Fluttershy is it?"

"Yeah…I'm not bothering you, am I? Because, I could just go, if you want, unless you don't mind?"

"It's cool. Come on," Star Chaser patted the spot next to him.

A moment of silence followed.

"You flew pretty good," Star Chaser finally said.

"Not really…The coach had to catch me…" Fluttershy mumbled.

"Well, at least you made it to the other side," Star Chaser replied.

"I—I'm sorry—"

"Don't be. It's okay," Star Chaser said, trying to make her feel better with his smile. Dream loved it when he smiled.

It worked. Fluttershy smiled a little back.

"Do you really think Rainbow Dash is the best flyer in our class?" Star Chaser asked, thinking about the others.

"Oh, I know it. I mean…She's really, um, good…" Fluttershy looked down at her hooves.

"Don't be afraid to speak your opinion," Star Chaser said, looking sympathetically at her, "And I think Rainbow is the best flyer in class too."

"Thanks for…for being so nice…to me…" Fluttershy smiled weakly, "The others…They pick on me…They say, 'Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can…hardly fly…'"

"If anyone should be picked on around here, it should be me. I can't really fly at all. But you, you're like the kindest pony I ever met. I don't think that's fair at all."

Star Chaser was mad at anyone who hurt Fluttershy's feelings. She was the only one that had actually said hi to him since he moved here.

"Well, fair or…or not…It still happens…" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Let's see if I can change that."

"No! I mean—They'll pick on you too…"

"Well, that's a risk that I'm willing to take."

"Wait—"

Star Chaser ignored Fluttershy's pleading. He didn't want anypony to hurt. So, he marched up to the other foals.

"Hey, any of you who have picked on Fluttershy. Stop it. She's a nice filly and you are just being bullies," Star Chaser said firmly.

"Hey guys, it's Star Chaser—only thing he can chase is his tail though!" a mean looking colt said.

The group laughed.

"Stop it."

"Tail Chaser, Tail Chaser!" they chanted.

"I'll tell Coach Wings on you!"

"He'll just call you a Tattle-Baby," the colt retorted, grinning arrogantly.

"I…I…" Star Chaser didn't know what to say.

"Tail Chaser, Tail Chaser!" the group chanted as Star Chaser walked away. He started to walk past Fluttershy.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to embarrass you by hanging around. I'll just go…"

"But—"

"No, Fluttershy. You were right. Now they're gonna just tease me. But, at least I helped take the attention off of you some."

"Well, if you're gonna…go…let me just say…thank you…for standing up…for me..."

Star Chaser looked back at Fluttershy.

"It's worth it, if it means your burden is lighter…"

Star Chaser smiled a little at his vocabulary. He had been working on it. He returned to the serious atmosphere.

"See you around…"

Star Chaser ran as fast as he could, not daring to look back. He didn't stop until he got into his room and buckled. Star Chaser fell face first onto his bed and wept.

XXX

_"You're not gonna make it." "Hey guys, it's Star Chaser—only thing he can chase is his tail though!" "Tail Chaser, Tail Chaser!"_

These thoughts played over and over in the young colt's mind. The other ponies didn't believe he could fly, not even his coach! How was he going to get back to Dream now? She was probably wondering where he was…hopefully she was…

_"Bye, Dream!" he called, as he started to ascend into the sky. "I'm gonna miss you! But I promise I'll visit! I promise!"_

_"Bye, Chase!" Dream said. Star Chaser could see the tears starting to stream down her face. "You'd better visit! You promised, okay? You promised!"_

"I'm giving up too early," Star Chaser told himself, "I'll just have to keep trying. Like I said before, I will learn to fly and I will see Dream again."

With that, Star Chaser headed out back with renewed determination.

_Just wait Dream. You'll see…_

***Many thanks to NovemberChild13 for being such a great support and an awesome editor!


	7. Back in Manehattan

Back in Manehattan

Third grade had started, and I wasn't really enjoying it. I mean, I had Sugar Mane to talk to, but Spoiled Brat and Princess were back in my class. And my teacher was Ms. Mole; the strictest teacher in our grade. She had a big, gross mole on the side of her face…

It was halfway through the year, and I was wondering what was taking Chase so long. I mean, how hard is it to come to the ground to visit? As my thoughts turned to him, I felt a little mad at myself because I was forgetting what he looked like. So, I painted a picture of him from memory.

I mixed colors together until I got the right shade. A bright sky blue mane with light indigo highlights (that happened to match his coat) and those sparkly pale purple eyes completed the look. I studied the picture and smiled. Chase… I tucked it away with my secret art work, because I didn't want anypony to snoop around my personal business. Since that day, I pulled it out to look at every night before bed. It was a comfort to see his grinning face.

I was glad nopony noticed.

XXX

"Hey, let's go to your house!" Sugar Mane suggested. I'd been dreading this.

"I'll ask my mom."

"Cool! It'll be so fun and I can meet your family! Your sisters sound really awesome!"

"Well, not always…" I mumbled.

I felt a presence from behind. I turned around to see Spoiled Brat and Princess.

"Hey, where's your little nerdy friend?" Princess asked.

"Who?" Sugar asked, confused.

"Oh what's his name? Star… Star Chaser! Yeah what happened to him?" Spoiled asked.

"Um, he moved away…" I said quietly, looking down at my hooves.

"Aw, so now you're stuck with Booger Mane over here I see," Princess snickered.

"My name is _Sugar_ Mane," Sugar said, appearing to have taken it as nothing more than a mere mistake. The prissy ponies looked at her with confusion.

"Uh, whatever. So, Mental Scream, you missing him?" Spoiled Brat asked.

How did they come up with these names so fast? And Mental Scream? Was that supposed to be an insult? Well, I took it as one anyways.

"That's none of your business," I said softly, trying hard not to cry in front of them.

"She misses him; can't you see her lower lip is all shaky?" Princess said with fake sympathy.

"Aw, the nopony misses the nerd. Well, TTYL!" Spoiled Brat snarked, and then the two bullies trotted off laughing.

"Are those some of your friends from kindergarten?" Sugar Mane asked. I almost facehoofed myself.

"Not exactly…" I said.

"So, just acquaintances?"

What was an acquaintance? "Um, no…"

"So, what was their deal then?"

"They're just a couple of…bullies…" I explained.

"Bullies? Well, that's not very nice."

"Yeah, well—"

"I'm going to go talk to them," Sugar interrupted.

"No, that'll just make things worse," I put in quickly.

"But—"

"No. Just, don't."

"Okay."

Sugar shrugged and then smiled.

"Race you to the slide!"

I nearly facehoofed again. She didn't get it, did she? I didn't have time to respond though as she was already running.

XXX

Of course, Mom said that Sugar Mane could come over. So, we were in the playroom and I was introducing her to my sisters. Well, more like she was introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Sugar Mane! Let's see, you must be Compose, you're Joyful Passion, and you're little Meg," she said, bouncing around.

"You got it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to work on my story for the Young Foal Writer's Contest," Compose said, walking away.

"Oh cool! Good luck!" Sugar exclaimed.

"So, Joyful Passion, what grade are you in?"

"Kindergarten!" the young filly exclaimed.

"Aw, how cute!"

"Joy! You've got cheer practice!" Mom called.

"You're on the little filly cheer team? That's adorable!" Sugar Mane said.

"I've got spirit, yes I do, I've got spirit, and so should you!" Joyful Passion cheered, laughing. She skipped away.

"Ooh, I got a great idea! How about we play a game? Meg is the baby, I'll be the Mommy, and you can be the aunt!" Sugar Mane offered. This annoyed me a little. First of all, why did we have to play with Meg? Second, why was I the aunt? She was MY sister after all. I decided I'd go along with this though; Sugar didn't have any sisters after all.

We had a wooden rocking cradle. Typically, our baby dolls were kept in it (four little fillies; what're going to do?) so Meg climbed in. She was three years old now, so she was small enough to fit.

Sugar Mane starting rocking the crib and Meg looked like she was having a great time. She didn't usually do stuff like this. Normally Meg was a tomcolt who liked building with blocks and playing in the dirt. But, now she was cooing like a baby and giggling when Sugar tickled her.

I played Peek-A-Boo, but I really just left Sugar Mane to the playing.

Later, it was time for her to go.

"I wub you Sugah!" Meg said, hugging Sugar Mane's front legs.

"You're just the sweetest little filly. I wub you too Meg," Sugar said, hugging her back.

I stood to the side awkwardly. Meg never said she loved me…

"See you in school!" Sugar called as she head out the door.

"Bye…"

"You gots a cool fwiend Dentle Dweam!" Meg said. Then she trotted back to the playroom to build with her colorful wooden blocks.

I said nothing, feeling nothing. I went into my room and saw Compose writing with her mouth.

"It'd be so much easier if I knew magic," she muttered aloud. I thought about my art work and agreed. But, there wasn't a good magic school nearby and dad (who was a unicorn) was always out…

I went to my desk and doodled on a scrap sheet of paper. Well, more like scribbled. I wasn't in the mood to put in my best effort. I missed my dad, I missed Chase, I was confused about Meg and Sugar, and I was hurt from Spoiled Brat and Princess. It was a lot for a seven year old to deal with.

Oh how naïve I was…I would've never guessed the trials I would face would get so much worse.


	8. News

News

School was nearing an end. Sugar had come a lot and Meg absolutely adored her. I tried to play blocks with her once but she said I was "dowing it wong". So, I spent a lot of my time alone, with Compose or Joyful Passion, or of course with Sugar Mane. It was okay, I mean my life could've been a lot worse.

Compose won the Young Foal's Writer Contest, and in the process earned her cutie mark. We threw a party for her, full of balloons, cake, and presents. We basically treated it like it was her birthday. It was a scroll and pen, which looked really cool against her dark purple coat and light blue mane.

Once night, after a week or so my dad had been back from work (which was super great); he called our family together into the living room. We sat down and waited for him to tell us what was up.

"My little fillies, I don't know how else to say it, so here it is: we're moving." Was he kidding? My dad was known for joking around. But, he looked completely serious this time.

My sisters started to cry. In my heart, I was numb, standing on neutral ground. If we moved, I could escape all of my problems. But, how would Chase find me now? At that moment I realized that all this time I could've written a letter to him! Sure, the stamps needed to go from Manehattan to Cloudsdale were expensive, but I had saved up some bits for a rainy day. And boy was I glad I did.

I looked around at the sad faces my sisters displayed and realized it'd be odd if I was smiling. So, I pretended to cry too. Daddy motioned for me to come sit on his lap and he hugged me tight.

"Where are we moving to?" Compose asked, after regaining composure. It wasn't very Manehattan of you to cry like a baby. You had to be sophisticated. Of course, we were at home so nopony really cared.

"Canterlot. The views there are magnificent. I could be home a lot more often," Dad smiled, "And I hear there's a great magic school up there."

Compose and I perked up at this. For a while we had been complaining to Mom about the fact that we still didn't know magic. This was certainly another reason to be excited to move.

I smiled a little but I had to keep my cover. I didn't know why, I just felt like I needed to.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered as I nestled into Dad's warm fur. I looked up and saw him smile sadly at me.

"I love you too, Gentle Dream."

XXX

"You're…moving?" Sugar Mane asked. It was the end of the school day and I thought that was the best time to tell her.

"Well, not yet. We have to sell the house first."

"Hopefully that'll take a long time."

"Heh…Hopefully…" Honestly, my prime time for moving would be the last day of school, which was coming up quickly. But, I had to keep quiet about my true feelings; else someone should think I'm heartless or weird.

But I wasn't, was I?

Sugar's mom came shortly and Sugar Mane sniffled. The two walked home. Eventually, I was picked up and was back home. I took out my secret sketchbook and starting drawing my hopes. I drew a slightly older Star Chaser (we were eight years old now) and he was holding a letter in his mouth. I added a little me. We were standing together in a field (because I didn't know what Canterlot looked like) and smiling. I colored it and looked at the image. Oh, how I'd love to see him again.

Why did I want to see him so bad again though? I mean, Mom and Dad said they didn't even remember their first best friend. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him off of my mind. Even after two years. Oh Chase…Tell me you miss me too.

I stored away the drawing among my other private works. Territory no other pony was allowed to go.

XXX

The school year ended and Sugar Mane insisted we spend all the time we could together. I did so for her benefit. The summer came and past, days filled with fake laughter and tears. Third grade came around. Dad had to leave early to go to Canterlot so he could earn some higher pay for his works. It's not easy to have to earn the money for six ponies' needs and a new house.

I missed him a lot more this time. I loved seeing him home as he was helping Mom put our house on the market.

He missed Nightmare Night and I was afraid that we wouldn't get to see him on Hearth's Warming Eve. But, a nice family offered to buy our house. We agreed and were overjoyed with the fact that we'd get to see Dad in time. Now that I knew the moving date, I was ready to write my letter to Chase.

Dear Chase, It's me, Dream. I've missed you so much. I don't know why you still haven't come to visit, but it must be a very important reason. You're not the type to break a promise. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that my family is moving to Canterlot a week and a half before Hearth's Warming Eve. So, when you come to visit, make sure to go to Canterlot. I miss you a bunch and I hope I'll get to see you soon! Your Bestest Friend (Maybe?), Gentle Dream _ 

I thought it was short, but I didn't know what else to write. I decided it was enough and slid it in an envelope. It was hard to do with my hooves, making me more excited to move so I could go to magic school. Normal school was getting boring anyways.

I bought some stamps using all my money (which wasn't a lot to begin with). I placed the letter into the mailbox and hoped it'd get to him safely.

However, things do not always turn out in your favor.

***Thanks again to my awesome buddy NovemberChild13, check her stuff out sometime. ;) Thank you my other FanFic buddies, you help inspire me and make me feel wanted. And of course, thank you Reader for reading my story. It means the world to me to have people actually interested in what I've got to share, even if it's a bit, lighter I guess than most works. You help keep this story going. Thank you all!


	9. Neutral

Neutral

"I just don't know what went wrong," the young, cross-eyed mailmare-in-training said. The mail chief looked at her blankly for a moment then shook his head.

"Derpy…"

Star Chaser watched from afar and wondered what that was about. Hopefully something not important. He decided to focus back on his training. He was now able to fly a couple inches off the ground, which filled him with excitement.

_Soon, Dream. Soon…_

XXX

It was moving day. I had butterflies in my stomach. Lately, my new teacher, Ms. Smiley, had been sending me out on errands. I didn't mind; it meant more time away from class. Today was my last day and Ms. Smiley had sent me out on yet another errand. I trotted back to the room, holding the envelope my teacher had requested from the office. When I opened the door, my mouth dropped and the envelope fell to the floor. There was a huge banner that said, "We'll miss you Gentle Dream!" It was signed by everypony in the class. I took time to take it in. Would the class really miss me? Or was my teacher just trying to be nice? I couldn't tell, but I decided to show gratitude for all the effort they put in.

"Wow, you did this for me?"

"Uh huh! Were you surprised? Were you? Were you?" Sugar asked.

"Yeah… thanks everypony," I smiled. My teacher was a unicorn and used her magic to roll up the banner. She placed a rubber band around it so it wouldn't unfurl and gave it to me.

"We're going to miss you a lot," she whispered, "You are such a sweet little filly."

"I'm gonna miss you too." I realized this was true. I liked my teacher this year. I looked at the faces of all the foals around me. These were ponies I grew up with, even if I never really talked to them. I felt like I'd miss them too.

We had a going away party and all of my classmates came up to me and gave me a hug, even the colts. Eventually, the bell rang and the party ended. My family was leaving as soon as Mom picked us up. I walked out to the waiting area. Sugar Mane came up to me.

"I'm going to miss you. You're the bestest friend I ever had."

This stung a little. She meant it to be good, but I felt bad. I didn't feel the same. Well, I guess I would miss her company. It's better to have somepony to be with than nopony, right?

"I'll miss you too, Sugar Mane," I replied, giving her a little hug. We broke and I saw a little filly racing towards Sugar Mane.

"I'm going to miss you too, Meg," Sugar said, hugging my sister.

"I miss you wots aweady!" Meg sobbed.

"It'll be okay. You've got a great sister."

"You bettah!"

Ouch. That hurt. I bit my lower lip to hold it in.

"Aw, you're such a sweetie."

Mom finally made it over. Joyful Passion had taken quite some effort to take away from her friends.

"Give me a J! Give me an O! Give me a Y! Give me a… bunch of other letters. What does that spell? Joyful Passion! Our bestest friend in all of Equestria!" The little filly cheer team chanted, tears brimming their eyes.

"I'll miss you!" Joyful Passion called as Mom pulled her away.

"Honey, we need to get to our train in time. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Joyful didn't answer. She was going to miss her friends certainly, but she could always make new ones and she'd get to see her dad more.

"No," Joyful finally said.

"I gotta go…" I said awkwardly.

"Bye-bye!" Sugar Mane cried.

"Bye."

I started walking, looking back only a couple times. Yes, I'd be escaping this place full of terrible memories, but I was going to miss it for those good times with Chase. Compose walked up next to me and we trotted in comfortable silence.

"Okay, so we're going back to the house, we'll pick up our stuff with help from some of the neighbor stallions, and then we'll head over to the train, okay?" Mom said.

We nodded, incapable of words.

As I walked into my bedroom for the last time, I started to cry. This was the room I'd slept in for so many years, where I had created so much art, hung out with Chase, talked to Compose, cried when I was sad, giggled when I was happy. I was really going to miss this room. I hadn't realized that with leaving this place would mean leave all the special things too.

I grabbed my already packed saddlebag and headed out the door slowly, taking in every last breath of my home before we ventured out into the unfamiliar.

My sisters were crying too. The stallions who were helping us move looked a little sympathetic, but that Manehattan sophistication was upheld and expressed. My family didn't always live in Manehattan. I actually was born in Ponyville and had lived the first couple years of my life there. My parents really liked the area, but my dad felt like he'd receive better work in Manehattan. So, we moved here.

And now we were off to Canterlot. We loaded the train with our possessions and thanked the stallions for helping. They bowed politely and headed on their way. I pulled out my sketchbook and started doodling the view of Manehattan from the train as we started our way up to Canterlot.

I knew it'd be a long ride, so I had plenty of time to ponder my feelings as I drew. Was I happy or sad about moving away? I was both I guess; a perfect blend. I was neutral. I wondered what Chase felt like when he moved to Cloudsdale. I looked up at the sky towards the large, fluffy cotton cloud which held the city in the sky.

I wished I would just fly down and visit me. I wish… I wish he'd hold me in his arms and comfort me. To give me a reason to feel… something. Whatever that something was, it was better than this cold, numb feeling seeping down to my core.

_Please Chase, come soon._


	10. Arrival in Canterlot

Arrival in Canterlot

I missed a whole week of school because my family just moved in and we had next week off for Hearth's Warming Eve. It was neat; you could feel that special spirit in the air as the holiday grew closer. I knew I wouldn't get as much this year because of all the money it cost to arrive, but it was okay. I'd get to see Dad more and maybe the views would inspire me. I wondered if the closer you got to the sky, the larger things became. It wasn't really so, but I liked to dream.

XXX

Hearth's Warming Eve was a magical day. I got some new paintbrushes, paint, and an easel, which I really liked. My sisters all got something that made them happy. That day wasn't too bad. We messed around with our gifts and played games together. Meg didn't really talk to me though, which made me a little upset. What was wrong with me that made her not like me?

I tried to put those thoughts away and just enjoy my time away from, well everything I guess. All in all, it was a great day.

But, holidays don't last forever, and the first day of school came up shortly. Compose and I were enrolled to go to Magic Basics, a school that had classes based on skill level. When you got to a certain level in your studies, you'd advance to the next class. So, Compose and I would start off in the same class. This gave me some comfort.

As for my earth pony sisters, Meg still had a couple years to go until she went to school. But, Joyful Passion was registered to go to a normal school that had lots of extracurricular activities. Joy was looking forward to joining the Cheer Squad there.

Compose and I walked into the classroom. There were mostly young foals in there, around five or six years of age. We looked at each other and grimaced.

"We'll have to advance soon; I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of little fillies and colts," Compose whispered.

"Agreed."

We sat down at our desks that felt a little too small for us.

"Good morning class," a green mare said. "I see there are a couple new fillies in our class. Care to introduce yourselves?"

Compose stood up. "I'm Compose and this is my sister, Gentle Dream. We moved here from Manehattan."

I nodded, not wanting to speak up.

"I see. Well, I'm your teacher, Ms. Enchantment."

She looked like she didn't approve of our background, as if Canterlot ponies were the best. I decided not to think much of it.

"Okay class, so today we're going to start to learn the basics of levitation. Sorry, Ms. Compose and Ms. Gentle Dream, you missed our fascinating semester of magic history. You do not have to make it up, but it was really something," Ms. Enchantment said. Frankly, I wasn't here to learn history. I was here to learn magic, so I was quite glad.

"Anyways, levitation takes a bit of concentration." Uh oh. "Look at your book in front of you. Tell yourself that you're going to lift it. Don't break concentration. Just keep thinking that you'll pick it up, and when you open your eyes, it should be floating. Begin."

I looked around and saw the other foals starting to levitate their books, including Compose. I turned my eyes to my book then closed them. Levitate. You will float. Levitate…

I opened my eyes and saw that my book was floating!

Chase would be so proud!

Uh oh. I broke concentration. My book flung across the room and hit some colt in the back of the head.

"Hey!" the large colt yelled. His book fell down on his desk and he turned around, eyes targeting me. He looked older, and tougher. Oh dear.

He ran all the way to my desk.

"You just messed with the wrong colt."

I sunk down in my seat, timidly looking up at him.

"Brawny Brute, go back to your seat. As for you, Gentle Dream, we'll talk after class." The class snickered, well except for Compose. She looked worriedly at me.

It was lunch time. Ms. Enchantment held me back.

"What was that about?"

"I d-didn't mean to. It…It was an accident!" I stammered.

"Right, your book magically flew over to hit Brawny." Well, it was magic, and it kinda just randomly went over to Brawny Brute.

"That's exactly what happened…" I mumbled, hiding behind my bangs.

"Look me in the eyes when you address me!" Ms. Enchantment snapped, then, she levitated some scissors and cut off my bangs! I looked at the pile of hairs that collected by my hooves in horror.

"That's better. Now, why did you attack Brawny with your book?"

"I t-told you…It was an a-accident—"

"A book does not simply fly across the room to hit somepony in the head. But, since you won't tell the truth, detention."

"But—"

"For a month."

"But—"

"Don't make me extend it."

I let my head fall in defeat. Ms. Enchantment smiled.

"Hopefully you'll learn some discipline this way. You're in Canterlot now, not Manehattan."

I nodded and used every ounce of my being to keep in the tears.

"I'll see you after school."

I nodded again and trudged out of the door.

"Walk properly, dear. Trudging is rather uncouth." I fixed my stance and continued walking, one hoof in front of the other.

Compose was sitting with a group of fillies her age. They looked like they were having a good time. She motioned to me to sit next to her.

I sat down, but then she turned her back on me and started talking to the other fillies. No one even looked at me. I ate my lunch quietly and left to the bathroom, where I cried silently in a stall.

Ms. Enchantment gave me the evil eye through the rest of class. I tried to listen to what she was saying, so I wouldn't get in more trouble.

Class ended. I stayed sitting.

"Gentle Dream, you coming?"

"Detention…" I mumbled.

"Oh. See you at home." Compose walked out and I was left alone with Ms. Enchantment.

She made me cover the board with the words, "I will not throw books at students" a bazillion times. It was hard though because I had to stand on a chair and the chalk tasted terrible.

Two hours later, Ms. Enchantment made me erase the board. Then, I had to clap the chalk out of the erasers. I coughed from the chalk dust in the air while Ms. Enchantment stood to the side, smiling. When I finished, I set the erasers gently where I got them.

"Alright, I think you've had enough discipline today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay…." I walked out, making sure I was walking right. When I left the school, I ran straight to my new house. I kept my head down and ignored all of the stares. When I got to my house, I slowed my pace and held everything in. I walked up to my room, ignoring everyone. I heard a knock at my door. It was Dad.

"Gentle Dream?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Father? Why so formal? Can I come in?"

"Okay."

Dad walked in, closed the door, and then sat on Compose's bed across from me.

"Compose said you were at detention. What happened?"

"I accidentally threw a book at some colt."

"Accidentally?"

"My concentration in levitation isn't the best."

"Oh, I was the same way. It takes some practice, but you'll get it. Do you want me to talk to your teacher?"

"No, thank you."

"No? But—"

"It'll be fine. Just, don't talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Um, okay. But if you need to talk, I'm here."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Dad left, looking a bit confused. I balled up and lay on my bed, thinking things over. If Dad went in and talked to her, Ms. Enchantment would only hate me more. She might act nicer, but I wouldn't be able to shake off the stares or the anger emitting from her. This was for the best, right?

Right?


	11. Gone

Gone

"Morning, Tail Chaser!" the group snickered.

Star Chaser kept walking, ignoring them. He'd been working on his flying; he was getting better. His daily practice certainly helped.

Today he was certain that he'd get through the course. The other foals were already flying through. He saw Fluttershy trying to go through as well. Star Chaser watched intently. She inched up toward the hoop, and then tripped on it. Star Chaser watched in horror as the timid filly slid down and ran into a flag, landing with it over her head.

A group of colts flew up to her and started laughing.

"Ha-ha, nice going, Klutzershy! They outta ground you permanently," said a mean colt named Dumb-Bell.

"Ha! My baby brother can fly better than you!" continued another colt named Hoops.

Fluttershy cowered as these two colts picked on her. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew to Fluttershy's aid.

"Leave her alone!"

"Ooh, what are you gonna do, Rainbow Crash?" asked Hoops.

"Keep making fun of her and find out!"

"You think you're such a big shot? Why don't you prove it?" Dumb-Bell challenged.

"Whaddya have in mind?"

It was agreed that they were going to have a race to settle things. Rainbow Dash, Hoops, and Dumb-Bell lined up. It looked like they shared a bit of witty banter, but Star Chaser couldn't hear it. Fluttershy waved the flag down, signaling the start of the race. The competitors flew fast, causing Fluttershy to fall off her little cloud.

"Fluttershy!" Star Chaser called.

Nopony seemed to notice, they were too busy watching the race. Star Chaser found his coach.

"Coach! Fluttershy fell!"

"What?"

"Right off Cloudsdale! Just as the race started!"

"Eh, it's probably too late now. We'll investigate as soon as the race is over."

It was Star Chaser's turn to ask, "What?"

The race soon finished with a spectacular burst of color from Rainbow Dash's performance. The crowd cheered.

"Alright, let's go."

Star Chaser was upset. The coach didn't seem to care.

"Um, I'm not very good at flying yet…"

"Okay, I'll fly solo."

Coach flew down faster than a bullet. A few minutes later, he flew up again.

"I couldn't find her, sorry."

"I couldn't find her? 'Sorry'? This is -or was- a living pony and you just give up and think sorry will make it all better?" Star Chaser spit angrily.

"Uh, yeah."

"You- you're a despicable pony!" the young colt cried. Star Chaser looked down at the ground in despair. Rainbow Dash swooshed in behind him.

"Fluttershy!" the cyan Pegasus exclaimed.

"Fluttershy? Where'd she go?" Rainbow Dash looked at Star Chaser, confused. He pointed down. Rainbow Dash freaked out.

"Fluttershy!" She flew down immediately. She never returned.

Star Chaser sat there, feeling nothing.

"Hey, Tail Chaser, where'd Rainbow Crash go?" Hoops asked. Dumb-Bell nodded.

Again, Star Chaser pointed down.

"Why'd she do that?" Dumb-Bell said.

"Fluttershy fell…"

"Well… At least Crash won't be here to bug us 'bout losing to a filly, huh?" Hoops said, nudging Dumb-Bell.

"Yeah," Dumb-Bell laughed. The two trotted off.

No one else bothered Star Chaser. It bugged him that nopony seemed to care. Well, until a couple of mares showed up.

"Excuse me, have you seen our daughters, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?" asked a yellow pony with a soft voice, who Star Chaser assumed was Fluttershy's mom.

"Um… I'm sorry ma'am. Fluttershy fell off of the cloud… and Rainbow Dash went after her."

"Fluttershy…" the yellow pony mumbled sadly.

"My little Dashie…" the other mare sighed.

The three ponies stayed there for a minute. Star Chaser had a big heart and hated losing ponies, even if he didn't know them that well. Fluttershy…. He defended her. Maybe not well, but he tried. And Rainbow Dash was always there. She was awesome. With those two gone…It was almost like when he left Dream. To a lesser extent of course, but still awful.

"I'm going after her." Rainbow's mom declared.

"But, you don't even know where she is!" Fluttershy's mom pointed out.

"Somewhere down there is my little Dashie. I'm not going home until I find her."

"But—"

"No. I'll look for Fluttershy too. You tell my husband where I am and that I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay…"

Rainbow's mom flew down in search of the two fillies.

"Did you know my daughter?" Fluttershy's mom asked.

"A little."

"Wait, are you Star Chaser?"

"That'd be me."

Tears threatened to pour down her face.

"Thank you. You don't know how much you mean to Fluttershy. Oh, Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy talked about him? It cheered him up a little that he could help Fluttershy, before she went missing…

"I'm really sorry," Star Chaser said.

"Don't be."

Eventually, the two had to go their separate ways.

"Try not to worry too much, okay, ma'am?" Star Chaser said.

"Same to you, Star Chaser."

Star Chaser lay on his bed and thought. What were the chances that Fluttershy could survive such a fall? She was a very weak flyer. The odds seemed to be against her, but Star Chaser didn't want to think of the results that'd follow if that was the case. He hoped so bad that wasn't the case.

XXX

So, apparently Fluttershy decided to stay on the ground. Rainbow Dash traveled back and forth from Cloudsdale to Fluttershy all the time. That's all of the news that Star Chaser heard. Well, at least Fluttershy wasn't… well you know.

Star Chaser felt so alone. To fill his time, he continued to practice his flying. He was getting stronger and he could feel it.

It wouldn't be too long now.

He weaved through the clouds around him and over the next year, he was ready.

"Mom, I think I'm ready. I'm going to go visit Dream."

"Are you sure, Starry?"

"Positive. According to my calculations, I should be back by the end of the weekend."

"Okay. But, you promise to be safe?"

"I won't ever break my promises. Ever."

"Alright. Have a good time, baby."

"Mom… I'm ten now. I think I can handle myself just fine."

"Okay, okay. Just, be safe."

"Love you, Mom," Star Chaser said, hugging his mom.

Then, Star Chaser flew out of the door and towards Manehattan. Down he flew, resting on clouds along the way to preserve energy. He spotted his old friend's home. Oh, how happy he felt glancing at it.

Star Chaser landed on the porch and knocked politely on the door. A stallion opened the door. Was this Dream's dad? He never did meet him.

"Hello, is Gentle Dream home? It's Star Chaser."

"Um, I'm sorry. There's no 'Gentle Dream' here," the stallion said awkwardly.

"What?"

"I think you have the wrong house…"

"No, this is the right house."

Realization displayed on the older pony's face.

"Oh, you might mean the old owners. We moved in a little over a year ago."

"What?" Star Chaser repeated. "Oh…Well, thanks anyways."

"Anytime. Good luck finding your friend."

"Thanks…" Star Chaser turned around and flew up to the nearest cloud. Dream moved? But, where? Somewhere else in Manehattan? He decided that he'd ask around.

She wasn't here. No one had an answer to where she was. After all these years…Star Chaser was mad. He flew straight up and kicked every cloud, even though it wasn't supposed to be a clear day. Star Chaser just wanted to forget…Everything. Dream was gone.

***Once again, many thanks to NovemberChild13. :)


	12. Magic Basics

Magic Basics

Magic Basics was actually quite hard. I still couldn't get it. But, somehow Compose moved up quickly. I was stuck with Ms. Enchantment. I could tell why she wasn't married. Of course, I never said that out loud…. That'd make her hate me more. Chase never visited either. My faith in him was fading. Maybe… maybe he made other friends. Better friends than I ever was. Maybe I wasn't worth the effort to visit….

It hurt. A lot. With Ms. Enchantment breathing down my neck everyday, my magic still failing, and Meg not talking to me, Chase not coming just added to the list. But, I had a bigger problem. Brawny Brute. He wasn't good at letting things go, and ever since I hit him with the book (by accident), he'd been teasing me endlessly.

"Hey, Accidental!" he called.

I sank in my seat. Brawny Brute had nicknamed me that. When I had told him that it was an accident, he had said, "You were an accident. Accidental Dream."

For some reason, he was still in my class. Maybe Ms. Enchantment noticed the discomfort I felt around him and made him stay in her class. Evil Ms. Enchantment. Or, an evil enchantress? For some reason that sat well with me.

XXX  
"Hey Accidental, I'm sittin' here today." Brawny's rude words startled me. I had just sat down.

"But—"

"Gentle Dream, do not argue with your fellow classmate. You can sit over there." Ms. Enchantment pointed over to the time out desk. It was a disgusting thing. It was covered in boogers, gum, and some unmentionable things.

I grabbed my stuff and gingerly sat at the nasty, old desk. The class snickered at my pain. Frankly, I thought that was quite uncouth.

The day followed the normal schedule, Ms. Enchantment would teach a lesson, we'd practice her teachings, I'd fail, we'd go to lunch, we'd go back to class and practice some more, then we'd go home.

That particular day, now at the time that would be fifth grade, was a day I wouldn't soon forget.

"Accidental!" Brawny Brute called. I was starting my way home when he said that. I slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"You forgot somethin'."

"I did? What?"

"Your knuckle sandwich."

Suddenly, he swung his hoof and smacked my eye. It stung and I could feel myself tearing up.

"Aw, was that too hard? Here, let me try to be more GENTLE." He kicked my side and I fell over, whimpering.

"Oops, let me make it up to you. I'll take you on a trip to DREAMland." He jumped on my head…hard.

I lost consciousness. I woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. At least, it looked like a hospital bed.

"Is she waking up?" asked a familiar voice.

"Looks like it. Gentle Dream?"

I looked at the two ponies in the room, eyes now fully adjusted. It was Mom and what looked like a doctor. I started to sit up, but a terrible pain shot through my side and head.

"Keep resting, you're still very weak."

"What happened?"

"We don't know exactly. All we know is that a nice colt named Brawny Brute quickly called for help. He said he found you there as he was heading home from school. You're lucky to have such a great friend."

My eyes widened, well one of them at least. The other one was really swollen.

"Brawny… Brute?"

"Yep. He said he was so worried. Looks like you've got an admirer," Mom winked. EW. I couldn't handle how gross that was. And then I was mad. He played the "Oh I just found her here, I was so worried!" card. What a fake. I balled up my hooves, well at least attempted to.

"Careful, dear. You've got a pretty bad concussion," Mom said, holding my now loosened hoof.

"I think it would be best if you got some more rest. Sleep well, Gentle Dream." What they didn't know was that sleeping after you'd had a concussion was the worst possible thing to do. I was surprised the doctor hadn't spoken up. I decided to think for away.

Who did Brawny Brute think he was, hurting me so bad? I was so upset, I wanted to kick Equestria out of orbit with the Sun and Moon. Then everypony would die, and no one would have to hurt anymore.

What was I thinking?! That was a terrible thought… I decided not to think too much about it. But, it was still there, in the deepest corners of my mind, waiting for the right moment to strike again.

I drifted off to shaky slumber, anger still burning inside me.

The days past on, going from sleeping, eating, and visitors (my family). I was like that for what seemed like forever. But, eventually I was healed enough to go back home. I had to go back to school the next day.

"I don't want to go to school…" I mumbled.

"Everypony hates school. Get over it," Compose said.

Compose was growing distant. I didn't know why. Like, at school she wouldn't even look at me. She'd just talk to her friends and I'd sit by myself at a table in the back of the cafeteria. It was very lonely, but it was my life.

We entered the school and parted our separate ways. I sighed and headed to my classroom.

"Where have you been Ms. Gentle Dream? I hope you weren't skipping," Ms. Enchantment said.

I handed her the doctor's note. She looked it over and then glared at me. I was safe—for now.

Brawny Brute was sitting at my desk—again—and so Ms. Enchantment made me sit at the gross desk. There used to be enough normal desks for everypony, but for some reason there was one missing, and I was always the one to suffer. I tried hard not to assume it was my teacher's doing. But, trying didn't mean I succeeded.

Class was yet again the same, but this time I had a little head ache.

Luckily, the day seemed to zoom by and it was time to go home again. I looked around me, paranoid that Brawny Brute would come up to me again. He did.

"Yo, Accidental!" he called.

I quickened my pace.

"Hey, stop."

I kept going.

I heard galloping from behind and then felt a hoof on my shoulder. It felt so cold…so empty…so wrong. My body froze in place.

"That's better. Now, I was just wonderin'. You wanna hang out?"

I stared at him blankly. I didn't trust his intentions.

"No."

"Good, 'cause I'm havin' a party for all the cool foals—and you're not one of them."

Of course. Of course he'd tell me that. He just had to make sure I knew that I was being left out. Not that I cared. Anyway, I wasn't very good at socializing with other ponies. But, the fact he'd do that… I just wanted to hit him. I raised my hoof, but then I put it down. If I hit him, he'd just hit me back…. And I'd go right back to the hospital, half-conscious and barely aware of my surroundings. I let my head fall, although my bangs couldn't be there to shield my eyes from the cruel world. Man did I hate Ms. Enchantment for that.

"Aw, is widdle Accidental sad? Poor weak widdle Accidental," Brawny Brute teased.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but… but words will never hurt me," I lied, raising my head slightly.

"'Kay." Suddenly, Brawny Brute slugged my shoulder. I yelped in pain and rubbed the newly bruised area.

"Haha see ya later, Accidental." He trotted off towards some of his buddies and they headed off in the other direction, laughing all the way.

I turned around and ran home, tears filling my eyes once again.

***Thanks NovemberChild13 yet again for editing my story. You guys should check out her work sometime. ;)


	13. Advancing

Advancing

I decided to start practicing at home. So, instead of drawing or dreaming, I'd try to focus on magic. It wasn't easy, but if it would help me get out of Ms. Enchantment's class sooner, then I was willing to do it. The term was nearing an end, and I was now eleven.

The thing that upset me was the fact that I could stay with Ms. Enchantment forever if I didn't improve. To spark my interest, I started reading a bunch of fantasies including great feats of magic. That certainly helped. When I practiced, I'd think of those heroes from the books I read, and it'd help me focus more on the magic itself. Ms. Enchantment didn't seem to like my improvement.

The term ended and it was summer. I practiced even harder so that when school started up again, I'd have to be moved up. The thought gave me strength. I drew pictures of my heroes from the books I read and hung them on my wall. That encouraged me further. Mom thought that I needed more fact though, and made me read some book about obscure unicorn history. I learned a lot, but it was rather boring.

School started up again before I knew it. I felt confident in my magical abilities, and walked into the classroom with my head raised high.

"Welcome class, I'm Ms. Enchantment for those who are new," Ms. Enchantment started. "Now, raise your hoof if you've been in my class before."

I raised my hand. I noticed a few other foals, around six years old though. Brawny Brute was here too. I groaned.

"Gentle Dream, so nice to see you again. Would you care to demonstrate what you learned last year for the other foals?" Ms. Enchantment grinning viciously. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of failing though.

"I'd love to," I replied simply. She arched her eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I looked at my book. You will levitate book. Float. Levitate. Now. I repeated these thoughts continuously. I peeked open an eye and saw that my book was floating. I kept my focus, much to Ms. Enchantment's dismay. I gently put down the book and smiled sweetly at Ms. Enchantment.

"That wasn't too bad. Now class, you'll learn how to do some basic levitation this year. But, first we'll learn some unicorn history. Gentle Dream, can you tell me who the Father of the amniomorphic spell is?"

Ms. Enchantment was in for a surprise. She knew that I missed this part of school last year and was trying to make me look stupid, well more stupid than being way older than the kids in class. But, because of that book Mom made me read, I knew the answer.

"Starswirl the Bearded, Ms. Enchantment."

She frowned for a moment.

"Yes, indeed."

Class went on and Ms. Enchantment introduced basic unicorn history. I got really bored, and did everything I could not to fall asleep.

Lunch came and Ms. Enchantment kept me back.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what, ma'am?"

"You weren't that good at magic last term…And how did you know about Starswirl the Bearded?"

"I'm smarter than you think," I said smugly, enjoying showing up my evil teacher. She frowned at me.

"Perhaps it's time you moved up." It looked like saying those words pained her.

"Perhaps it is."

She glared at me. "After school, we'll see."

"What?"

"You have to take an advancement test."

"Oh…" I murmured. I didn't expect that. Now I was nervous. What if I failed it? Ms. Enchantment wouldn't let me hear the end of it. And I'd still be stuck with Brawny Brute. Unless, of course, Brawny was just there for my torture and pain. I didn't trust those two.

"I'll see you after class," Ms. Enchantment said as I trotted off to the cafeteria.

I sat in my usual spot, trying to be invisible. It was so uncomfortable being alone. I could feel the other foals judging me. I ate slowly, digesting the food and the idea of taking an advancement test. Of course, Compose had told me nothing of it. I got lost in my anxiety and didn't notice a certain colt sit down across from me.

"Hey, Accidental." I froze in fear. "What? Scared?" Brawny Brute grinned wickedly.

"Scared? Of what—a colt older than me that's still stuck in the lowest class at Magic Basics?" I retorted, trying to be brave. I still felt afraid, but at least I didn't sound it.

"Yeah," he smirked, "exactly. You SHOULD be afraid."

What was I supposed to say to that? Mom and Dad always told me not to lie. But if I said yes, he'd just pick on me more. I decided to dance around it.

"Does it really give you satisfaction to have ponies fear you?"

"Seems like you haven't learned your lesson. After school, playground. Be there or beware."

Brawny Brute got up and walked away. Be there or beware? But I had my test after school. What would I have to beware? Well, whatever it was, I guess I'd have to take that chance. Who knows what he'd do if I met him there….

Class passed by painfully and eventually it was time for my test.

"Okay, levitate that desk," Mrs. Enchantment commanded the minute I trotted into the room.

"What?!" I sputtered.

"You heard me, dear," she spat.

We only had to levitate books or pencils before. A desk seemed much more complicated. I gulped and closed my eyes. Desk, levitate. Don't fail me, come on. Defy gravity—NOW. I opened my eyes a little and saw it was wobbling back and forth, as if trying to float up. I closed my eyes and tried harder. I heard my teacher snicker and I tried not to lose focus.

"It appears like you're not ready—"

She was caught off by the desk now floating up. I smiled and put it back down.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Congratulations, you can go up to the next class." Ms. Enchantment looked like she wanted to flip the desk. And me with it!

"Have a good afternoon, Ms. Enchantment." I walked out, smiling a little, knowing that would further enrage her. I passed! Now, I wouldn't have to deal with that evil teacher. Of course, I had other problems to deal with.

XXX

"I'm home!" I called, walking through the door.

"Hi!" Joyful Passion exclaimed. She hugged me and then walked out the door. "Bye!" Joyful Passion was still involved in cheerleading. She was really serious about it. I assumed she was going off to cheer practice and dropped off my saddlebags in my room.

"Hi, Compose."

"Busy," Compose said, sounding annoyed.

"Okay," I muttered with a roll of my eyes. I walked out dejectedly. Compose was always too busy to spend time with me!

"Hey there, Meg. How was school?" I said as I entered the playroom. She looked up from her blocks with a mean face and then looked back down. First graders! "Okay then. Well, can I play blocks with you?" I asked cheerfully. I didn't really want to play blocks, but I thought if I showed interest in what she liked then she might like me more.

"No, you're bad at blocks," Meg said with a sour face.

"Love you too," I murmured, walking away. How could you be "bad" at blocks?! I went to our bookshelf and pulled out "The Magic Chronicles." It was the current series I was into. It was about a team of unicorns fighting an evil villain by the name of Dark Magic. I was on the third book and loving it. I lay down on the couch and dove into the pages.

"Hey Gentle Dream, how was school?" my mother asked me, coming up behind me.

"Please don't talk to me, Mom. I'm reading," I murmured, distracted.

"You're in a public room, honey, you can't tell me to be quiet," Mom said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I didn't say that, I just asked you to not talk to me," I snapped.

"No, you didn't."

"I kinda did. Now, please just leave me alone," I growled. I was really annoyed with Mom. I knew I was supposed to respect her and stuff, but sometimes she just really got on my nerves. Now was one of those moments. I could feel the tension in the air left from Mom's and my little argument.

Joyful Passion returned a few hours later.

"Gentle Dream!"

I put down my book and gave her a hug. "Hey, Big Little Sister!" I smiled.

"Hi, Little Big Sister!" she beamed.

Joyful Passion was taller than me now, so we called each other that. I didn't mind of course, Joy was my favorite sister. I didn't tell anyone else that for fear of getting in trouble.

"The Cheer Competition is next week! It's so exciting!" Joy grinned. "You'll be there, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," I promised.

"I love you, sis."

"I love you too."

XXX

I walked into the unfamiliar classroom. The stallion in the front of the room looked at me with a confused look. I handed him my note of advancement. He nodded and pointed out my seat. I was in the middle row, to the left. The door was on the right side of the room, so I had to walk all the way across the room to reach it. I was about to sit when I felt a shove. I gasped at the source.

"I'll be sittin' there," Brawny Brute said.

"What are you doing in this class?" I asked, bewildered.

"You're not the only one that advanced," he growled.

I sat down, uncomfortable at the close proximity between us.

"You didn't show yesterday."

"I had my test of advancement."

"And after?"

"Went home."

"So, you just left me there…on purpose?"

"Well, after the test, yes."

"You're gonna wish that was an accident, Accidental."

"Okay." I really wasn't in the mood for his bullying. I tried to keep my responses brief to show that I wasn't interested.

"Okay? Oh you're—" Brawny Brute was cut off by the start of class.

"Welcome back, class. We have two new students. Would you two please rise and introduce yourselves?"

I looked around at the young kids, ranging in six to nine years old approximately. Sighing I stood up.

"I'm Gentle Dream," I mumbled, hating the attention. I quickly sat back down.

"The name's Brawny Brute," Brawny grunted.

"I'll be your teacher, Mr. Mystic." Mr. Mystic looked like he didn't approve of us. It seemed like everypony in Canterlot was judgmental.

"Okay, well in this class, as I explained yesterday, we'll work on levitation control. It is a bit more complex than the last class, but over time you should get the hang of it. So, what you will do is levitate an object. Let's start with a pencil."

I closed my eyes and made my pencil float off the desk. The others in my class seemed to do it with more ease. I tried to not let that break my focus.

"Now, you will imagine that you're holding it, getting ready to draw a line." I closed my eyes and envisioned myself holding the pencil in my mouth. I thought of the Mare-in-the-Moon, my favorite thing to draw. I thought of the several times I drew the object, going through every line and detail.

"Whoa," I heard Brawny Brute say. I canceled my magic immediately and opened my eyes. On my paper was the Mare-in-the-Moon.

"What is the matter, Mr. Brawny Brute and Ms. Gentle Dream?" Mr. Mystic asked.

"I think I just drew a picture with my magic."

"What? That must be some mistake...That's more advanced than this class."

"Well, it's right there," I pointed out, in my naturally soft voice.

"Do it again."

I closed my eyes and imagined drawing a poppy. I opened my eyes and saw the flower on my paper.

"And you just moved up too! Well, I guess you will just have to advance yet again."

"Really?" Brawny Brute and I asked simultaneously.

"Yes. We can test during lunch, if that is alright with you, Ms. Gentle Dream." It appeared that Mr. Mystic had more respect for me now.

I smiled. "That would be perfect."

Brawny Brute sat there with his mouth open in shock. I giggled and kept drawing with my new-found ability.

***NOTE: Flowers have different meanings. The Poppy represents success (when it is yellow). Gentle Dream is having success in school now that she is advancing, so that's the reason why I picked it. So, yeah. Thanks for reading! And as always, thank you NovemberChild13!


	14. Flank Not So Blank

Flank Not So Blank

Mr. Mystic advanced me immediately after class. Brawny Brute was so shocked, it was hilarious. But, it wasn't so great after school. Brawny Brute pulled me aside.

"How the heck did ya do that?" he snapped.

"I dunno. It was just an accident I guess," I smirked.

"Oh you're gonna regret that."

He swung his hoof right at my jaw, hitting it so hard stars exploded across my vision. I rubbed it, which did not help soothe the pain at all.

"Does hitting a filly really make you happy?" I asked, every word spoken causing pain.

"Lemme think," he smacked my jaw again, "Does that answer your question?"

I winced in pain, unable to form words.

"See ya tomorrow, Accidental." He trotted off.

I trudged home, head low. I got some nasty looks on the way home, which didn't make things any better. In the door I snuck in, trying desperately not to be noticed. I ducked into my bedroom and shut the door. Then, I looked in the little mirror in Compose's and my room. The area was swelling up and turning a light purple. Great. Attempting the stealth of a ninja, I headed for the kitchen. Mom was there.

"Gentle Dream, what happened?"

"Um… nothing," I mumbled.

"Something happened. Tell me."

I couldn't tell her about Brawny Brute. I just couldn't. "I'm a bit of a klutz," I finally answered.

"Oh honey," Mom said, pulling me in to a hug. "What did you do?"

"We were practicing levitation and my book went out of control." That were somewhat true. Somewhat.

"Let's get you some ice." Her motherly side was coming out; I hated it. Mom got an icepack and gave it to me.

"Now, go rest. I hope you feel better, baby." I mentally rolled my eyes. On the outside I just mumbled a quick "Okay".

I went back to my room, pulled out a pencil and some paper, lay down on my bed, and went to work drawing.

I drew a picture of myself in a lonely field, illuminated in the light of the Mare-in-the-Moon, looking up towards Cloudsdale. Up on Cloudsdale, I drew a picture of Chase, how I pictured him to be now, looking down at me. The corners of my mouth drew up into a bittersweet smile. I wondered how Chase was doing.

XXX

"Go, go, go!" Coach Flyer commanded. Star Chaser sped off, or at least attempted to. He was able to fly now for a good period of time, but speed wasn't his forte.

"2.4 wingpower. Come on Chaser, you've gotta have more to ya than that," Coach said.

The young colt shrugged. "What I don't have in muscle I make up for in brains," he said simply.

"Ha! Good one," Coach Flyer said sarcastically, "Again."

Star Chaser lined up again and flew when signaled to do so.

"2.4 again. You've got work ta do," Coach Flyer said. "Next!"

Star Chaser walked off the track and watched the other students. They effortlessly flew by.

"6.7. 8.0. 7.2." As Coach called out the numbers, Star Chaser felt a little embarrassed. It was obvious that he was the slowest kid in class. If he was in a classroom setting however, he'd be in the top percentage. What was the point of learning to fly? Earth ponies and—unicorns—seemed to manage just fine.

The class session ended and it was time to head home. Star Chaser flew home, slowly but surely.

"You're getting better," his mom pointed out.

"Yes, it appears I am." Star Chaser flew to the backyard, his favorite place in all of Cloudsdale. He lay down on the soft plush of cloud.

"Oh how I miss the color green." Star Chaser realized that green wasn't just the color of grass. It was also the hue of a certain unicorn's coat. A certain unicorn that magically disappeared.

How could she just leave without any trace? It really bothered the young colt's mind. He decided he'd probably never see her again, but that didn't mean she wouldn't stop invading his thoughts. Was it really invading? Or perhaps something more gentle, like visiting his dreams. Bah, that name, Gentle Dream. It was so… perfect.

These thoughts consumed him until nightfall. Immediately after dinner, Star Chaser flew out and looked out through his new, midnight-colored telescope. Light blue stars embellished the contraption, in technical alignment of course.

He pulled out his map from a tuft of cloud under his house. Star Chaser looked up at all of the stars and doubled checked his map for accuracy. Everything looked to be in the correct position.

But wait-There was something different. A star he hadn't seen before. It was distant, but distinct. He marked this curious star on his map.

Star Chaser headed back into his house and pulled out his copy of "Everything You Need to Know about Stars". He dove into the book, unable to find what he was searching for.

"Mom, I found a star tonight, but it's not in my book."

"Show me."

Star Chaser led his mom outside and pointed up to the sky and down at his map.

"There. See?"

"That's peculiar. Let's go speak with the Star Trackers first thing tomorrow, okay?"

Tomorrow was Saturday, so of course Star Chaser agreed.

The next morning came quickly. Mother and son headed to the large observatory, carrying the map and book.

"Greetings, how may I be of assistance?" the stallion at the desk asked.

"I'm curious about this star I spotted last night," Star Chaser explained.

"It's nice to see a young colt take interest in something other than flying," the stallion said, "Right down that hall and to the left. Ask for Dr. Constellation."

"Thank you, sir."

Star Chaser and his mother headed down the narrow hallway. To the left opened up a large room where the enormous telescope habited. The few stallions and mares in the room looked up from their work.

"Is Dr. Constellation here?" Star Chaser asked, unfazed by the stares.

"That would be me." A tall, lanky stallion walked over to the two. He had oval glasses that sat on his long face and stuck out from his off-white fur. His cutie mark was a group of stars connected into the shape of the big dipper.

"Hello, Dr. Constellation. I'm wondering if you know anything about this particular star?" Star Chaser held up his intricately drawn map and pointed to the star in question.

"That's atypical— Er, strange I mean. I don't think I've seen that star before. Let me check my records."

Dr. Constellation searched through several notebooks, and then pulled up a large dusty one. He looked up at Star Chaser.

"My boy, it appears you have discovered a new star!"

"I have?"

"Yes, quite so. Ma'am, do you mind if he stays with me? I need him to point out the star for me, just to prove its legitimacy."

"That's just fine. Just have him home as soon as possible, okay?"

"Will do, have a good day," Dr. Constellation replied.

Star Chaser's mom kissed him on the forehead and walked out.

"So, what's your name?"

"I am Star Chaser."

"Fascinating name. How old are you?"

"Almost twelve."

The two discussed universal matters such as stars or planets until the sun finally set and the stars showed their twinkling light.

"Would you point out that star now?" Dr. Constellation asked.

"Of course. Let me see." Star Chaser made the proper adjustments to the telescope (he was given permission to do so obviously) and quickly located the star.

"That one, right there?"

"Yes, sir."

Dr. Constellation checked his resources.

"Congratulations, Star Chaser! You've discovered a new star!" Dr. Constellation bounced excitedly. He realized what he was doing and composed himself immediately. He cleared his throat. "Erm, so you have the right to name it. What shall it be?"

Star Chaser knew immediately.

"Gentle Dream."

"Not what I expected, but sounds pretty."

"She was." Star Chaser instantly covered his mouth with his hoof. What had he just said? Dr. Constellation didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, just sign right there please."

Star Chaser did so.

"Star Chaser," Dr. Constellation said, "Look behind you."

Star Chaser turned and saw an image on his flank—a cutie mark! It was a shooting star with a light blue tail and a dull indigo star. It was perfect.

For some reason, I couldn't advance past Mrs. Charm's class. That went right into my skill in drawing. Compared to the other students, I thought my art was the best, but my handwriting could have certainly been neater. Maybe that's why she didn't advance me? Or maybe this was as good as I could get. Unfortunately, Brawny Brute moved up soon enough. This class had a wider variety of ages. Some ponies were in their last year of school and the youngest unicorn was seven. Everypony else was in between.

Mrs. Charm wasn't too bad a teacher; she was fairly nice but strict. Very strict. Like, if you coughed, she'd think you were purposely trying to disrupt class and send you out until after lunch or the next day, depending on the time of day.

I learned that the hard way. Of course.

But it was fine. Over time, I began to feel self-conscious. Most ponies in my class had their cutie marks already. Even the ones younger than me. I was twelve at the time, and Brawny Brute would not let me hear the end of it. He had a dumb-bell, which was a fairly common cutie mark among ponies the likes of him.

"Hey, I think you accidentally forgot your cutie mark, Blank Flank," he jeered at me one day.

I tried to keep my mouth shut. In the past, talking has gotten me in trouble with him. I tensed up at the thought.

"Where're ya goin' Accidental? Lookin' for your non-existent cutie mark?"

"Leave me alone," I mumbled. I felt him step on the back of my hooves and I tripped.

"Oops, sorry," he smirked and walked away, bored of my presence. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Gentle Dream, over here," a voice called from behind me. I turned to see Mrs. Charm. Had she seen what just happened? I hoped not.

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You're artwork is quite good. I was wondering if I could enter it into the Foal Fine Art Show."

She hadn't seen it. Phew. As for my art?

"Um, what do I need to do?"

"Paint something. Anything. Just make it good and turn it in to me by next week."

"I'm not sure if that's enough time—"

"Marvelous, thank you darling. Have a good day now."

I decided to say nothing. I walked away, thinking of what to create. Well, if this was going into a show, I might as well paint something I love. The Mare-in-the-Moon.

At that moment I realized something. When did I become interested in the Mare-in-the-Moon? When Star Chaser and I had that late-over so long ago. With fierce determination, I headed off to create a masterpiece.

XXX

It was the night of the Foal Fine Art Show. I was a nervous wreck. I was supposed to stand on stage and present my art. That was something I did not want to do. Mrs. Charm told me it was just nerves. I certainly had a lot of them.

"You can do it, yes you can, you can do it, or nopony can!"

"Thanks, Joy." I felt a little better. The time to go on stage came too fast. I looked back at Joyful Passion and saw her pom-pom cutie mark. I sighed. Everypony had their cutie marks it seemed. But for now, it was time for the art show. I faced the crowd and watched their eyes look up at us—at me. The nerves were back.

"Welcome, mares and gentlecolts, to the Foal Fine Art Show. Tonight we'll have students representing their various schools. The winner, that our kind judges will decide, will earn 1,000 bits for their school!" a middle-aged mare said. So that's why Mrs. Charm wanted me to enter. If I won, she'd get the glory of putting me in the show and earning our school that money…

"Let's start off with the top magic school in all of Equestria, Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns!"

Oh dear. How was I to compete with that?

A young stallion pulled the tarp off of his painting. It showed Celestia raising the sun. Oh, that one was good.

The mare continued calling out various schools, from far and wide. Finally, she got to Magic Basics. I gently pulled off the tarp, trying so hard not to mess up.

Luck was on my side, for once, and the tarp pulled off smoothly, revealing my painting of the Mare-in-the-Moon touching the shining waters of the ocean. I heard a lot of "Ooh's" and "Ah's", but I was certain somepony else did better than me. A few other schools went and then it was time for the judges to decide the winner. The anticipation nearly killed me; I was so anxious.

The judges levitated an envelope to the mare. She opened it and loudly declared, "The winner of the Foal Fine Art Show is…Gentle Dream with her masterpiece, 'Moon Beam Waters Gleam'."

I was about to drop by jaw when I realized how uncivil I'd look in front of everypony. Instead, I smiled modestly and looked out at the crowd. I heard several gasps. Looking around, I finally found the cause. I earned my cutie mark. It was a paintbrush with pink paint dripping off the end. Pink. That color from so long ago, now forever on my hide. I beamed at everypony and accepted the medallion carefully placed around my neck.

That was probably the last time I smiled for a long time.


	15. Through the Years

Through the Years

Life went on, day by day, minute by minute, second by second. With my newly acquired cutie mark, I knew it was my destiny to be an artist. The time not spent at school I spent painting away and going for long walks. One can only present what they've seen, no? So I observed the world around me, from the ponies on the streets to the bark on the trees. I thought my art got considerably better over time, but something was missing. Or perhaps somepony.

"Compose?" I asked one day.

"What?" Compose said, sounding annoyed.

"Um… what do you do if you miss somepony?"

"Who is this 'somepony' in question?"

"An old friend."

"Please, don't tell me. Star Chaser."

"Yes, and—"

"Gentle Dream, it was kindergarten. KINDERGARTEN. Get over it; he's probably gotten over you. I don't even remember my old friends from Manehattan. Seriously." Compose stomped out of the room. I looked after the fifteen-year-old pony. She was certainly growing up, but she could be such a teenager sometimes. I was a teenager, for two years already. I didn't get what caused the change.

More time passed and school wasn't getting any better either. There was actually some drama. But then again, I was high school aged.

"Yo Accidental!" came a cry.

I said nothing, for I knew better than to talk back to that pony.

"Wow, you're not gonna say anythin'? I see how it is."

I continued walking, but I changed directions from going home to the Mountainside.

"Look, Gentle Dream." I stopped. He hadn't called me by my real name in such a long time. Still, I was tense, unsure if he was trying to fake me out.

"Ya know… it's Hearts and Hooves Day and, well, I don't have a special somepony."

Where was he going with this?

"Look, you wanna be my special somepony?"

Was he for real? After all the pain he caused me?

"I don't think so," I said, trying to keep calm.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't like you that way." I don't like you at all.

"Fine, I didn't like you that way either." He turned away and looked at the ground. Then, he looked straight up at me.

"Actually, it's not fine." He grabbed my hoof and started dragging me.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Nah," Brawny Brute said.

I kicked him as hard as I could.

"Ha, that's cute."

I bit his hoof.

"Nice try."

I didn't want to do it, and I wasn't sure if I could, but I decided to tap into my magic. This would really zap my energy though. I closed my eyes.

Brawny Brute, levitate. Now, levitate.

"What the heck?" I opened my eyes to see the bully now floating in the air. That motivated me to go further. I picked him way up to the point where I was nearly floating too (he was still holding my hoof). With the last bit of energy I had, I slammed him on the ground. He let go of my hoof and I ran home.

A few days later, Brawny Brute was back at school with a neck brace. His story: He was hiking up the Mountainside and a boulder broke off, causing him to fall. Yeah right, you big bully.

He glared at me, but I could see through the anger something else—pain. But not from the neck injury. Did he really like me? Or was it something else?

I felt bad about this pain. Was it my fault? I mean, yes, he'd hurt me really bad but I didn't like hurting other ponies. So, later I cautiously walked up to him.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You did more than that, Accidental."

"I'm sorry," I repeated, sitting down beside him. He was looking away from me, but I kept staring at the side of his face. Was that a tear I saw forming?

"You want to talk about it?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, like he wanted to. Then he looked away again.

"No."

I continued to sit there, next to the cause of my biggest fear and pain over the past several years.

"Are you gonna leave?" Brawny Brute asked as he looked back at me. I shook my head. I felt like he needed somepony, even though I was probably the worst one for the job.

He sighed. "Okay fine. I like you. A lot. You were always so cute, but you always messed stuff up. I got mad at you for messing up and I guess I let it out the wrong way."

I messed stuff up? He just let it out the wrong way?

"What did I do?"

"Well, you were in that baby class for a while, you were never on Ms. Enchantment's good side, you sat alone a lot and made yourself look like a loser."

"Wow, thanks," I said sarcastically. Immediately, I remembered the purpose of my being there. "I mean, I'm sorry…?"

"I should be the one that's sorry. I'm just, not good at words."

"Well, I'm not either," I replied, trying to comfort him. There was a pause.

"You don't like me back, do ya?" Brawny Brute asked sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. There's just too much that I can't forget; I hope you understand."

"Yeah, I'm a big, mean jerk that picks on innocent little fillies."

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinkin' it."

I didn't say anything. I mean, what was I supposed to say to that?

"Exactly. I should just go." Brawny Brute stood up.

"I'm sorry," I said pathetically as he walked away.

What kind of pony was I? I didn't help him at all, if anything I only made things worse. And there was something more bothering him too. I mean, he wouldn't have abused me so horribly in the past unless… he was bullied too. It must have been really terrible for him to act like that. And with that, I walked home, feeling even more awful myself.

XXX

Star Chaser spent much time with Dr. Constellation. He thoroughly enjoyed learning more about the stars and planets and Dr. Constellation was happy to share his knowledge. Dr. Constellation was also impressed with Star Chaser and the way he carried himself.

"Star Chaser, you'd make a great Star Tracker one day."

"Thank you sir, but I'm not quite sure if it's for me," Star Chaser replied.

"Not for you? From my observations, you were made for this job!"

"I just don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life up on the clouds. The ground is a whole different experience. A wonderful experience."

"The ground? What is so great about down there?"

"There are so many colors that Cloudsdale lacks. You mainly see blue and white, white and blue. But the ground—it's just fantastic."

"There's something more, isn't there?"

"Perhaps."

"Care to tell me?"

Star Chaser hesitated. Would his only friend in Cloudsdale understand? No, it was too silly. "It's rather far-fetched."

"Half of the topics we discuss are far-fetched. Please, tell me."

Star Chaser sighed. "Okay, there's this filly."

"Ooh, an old marefriend?"

"No, not exactly. We were just friends. But, she was different. Other ponies told me I was a loser, but she made me feel like a winner. Now, ponies think of me as an 'anti-social smarty pants.' If I could see her again, and if she remembered me… well, that's something worth seeking after, is it not?"

"When did you last see her?"

"Kindergarten."

"Star Chaser, I'm sorry to say this but that is ancient history. A filly like that would probably have lots of friends and would have moved on from you."

"But, I promised I'd return. I promised!"

"You promised?"

"Yes, and I tend to not go back on my word." Star Chaser stomped his hoof down firmly to emphasize his point.

"I see. Well, as I do not think this a likely plan, I respect your loyalty to your word."

"You are a great friend, Dr. Constellation."

"As are you, Star Chaser."

***I've said this a bunch already, but I cannot express enough how grateful I am to NovemberChild13 for helping me and for her support. She's really awesome. And I'm so thankful for all of you reading. It means so much to me. Keep reading! :)


	16. LeavingArrival

Leaving/Arrival

My life did not get any better. Meg and Compose barely even glanced at me, let alone spoke to me. Compose was always busy writing or hanging out with friends, and Meg was obsessed with architecture. It turns out that was her special talent (shocker, right?). Now resting on her flank was a blueprint cutie mark. Joyful Passion was super popular and pretty, so she was always out with friends. Mom went to work in day care and always talked about the foals she watched, which got annoying after a while. And dad was busy with his pictures. Sure, he was home a lot more but since we were growing up, he needed more money and therefore had to work extra hard. So, as usual I'd doodle or paint by myself. It was really lonely, but I didn't mind. At least, I thought I didn't mind.

I was seventeen and I decided it was as good a time as any to just leave. Escape everything. I wasn't getting any better in school; my relationship with Brawny Brute didn't get any less awkward, and well, I thought there were better things out there waiting for me. If I was lucky.

Plus, the Mare-in-the-Moon disappeared. If Chase had still been here, I would've asked him about it. I decided that if the Mare-in-the-Moon could just leave, then I should too. Maybe wherever I went, I'd find out where it went.

Mom didn't approve. She said I was "Too young to leave the nest." Compose and Meg could care less—actually this meant that Compose would get her own room, so she was happy to oblige. Joyful Passion was sad of course, and I was sad leaving her, but she had all of her friends. She'd manage without me. Dad supported me all the way though. He said that "A young mare has to do what a young mare has to do." I appreciated his understanding. Of course, I appreciated my mother's care as well, but it was nice to see at least somepony agree with you.

It took me weeks to decide where to go. I couldn't stay in Canterlot; the ponies here were too snobbish. Manehattan would be too painful to go back to. The cities in the sky weren't an option. There were places like Fillydelphia or Las Pegasis, but I didn't think I'd like those places too much. Then, I remembered that I could go back to Ponyville. I was born there, as was Compose. Those were the good old days. So, I set my sights on Ponyville.

I boarded the train with only my necessities. Art supplies. When I got to Ponyville, I planned to make the main floor of my new home my shop. I was going to sell paintings and other various art pieces. I would live upstairs and I was one of the lucky ponies to get a basement. I reserved that for my art studio, where I'd create and store everything. Things were looking up, but I was nerve-wracked. Going to a whole new town... on my own. It was pretty scary. What would the ponies be like? Well, it didn't matter. I had no plans of socializing.

What a joke that was.

The moment I walked into town, a hyperactive pink mare bounded up to me. "Oh my gosh! are you new?" she squealed.

"Yes," I replied.

"I knew it! Because I've never seen you before and I know everypony and I was thinking that if you were new that must mean you don't have any friends and if you didn't have any friends that means that you must be lonely and it made me so sad. So, now I'm your new friend, Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said this all in one breath.

Friend? Friends don't last…. They never did.

"So what's your name?"

"Gentle Dream."

"Nice to meet you Gentle Dream! Where are you coming from?"

"Canterlot."

"What a coincidence! One of my best friends is from there! Her name is Twilight Sparkle, I'd bet the two of you would get along really well!"

"Um. I kind of need to unpack…" I mumbled.

"Of course. Do you need any help? I know a BUNCH of ponies that would—"

"No thanks. I can unpack myself. Thank you for the offer though," I said. I walked off. Behind me, I could hear Pinkie mumbling to herself. It sounded like, "No smile." The farther I got, the more determined Pinkie's mumbling sounded. Oh dear.

I arrived at my new home after a while of searching. It looked pretty nice. I stepped through the gate and opened the door. I turned on the light and looked around. It looked too plain. I decided I had some work to do.

XXX

After staying up until late at night, I finally finished the back wall. I stepped back and admired by work. Even though I didn't feel for it, I felt like I should make it bright and colorful based off of how some of the houses here looked. Hopefully it would attract more customers too, when I was ready to open.

The next week I spent all my time and nearly all of my money fixing up my main floor. I'd get to the other floors later; this was the most important area. I put in a little sitting area, a desk with a safe in one of the compartments, and then the rest of the area was covered with very flamboyant paintings and colors. I set up a main gallery against a plainer wall, which contained the art I had to sell. I painted several copies of my best works. Things looked like they were coming together.

Finally, I finished the last component, the sign. I titled my store, "Dream Art" for lack of something cleverer. I hung it over the door. Perfect.

Right when I hung up the sign, Pinkie Pie bounced over. "Wow! You've been super duper busy! This place looks so pretty!" she said, looking in the window.

"Thanks," I replied, turning my head to see if the sign was on straight.

"Hey! Wanna come meet my friend Applejack? She lives over at Sweet Apple Acres. She makes the best apple pie!"

"Um, well-" I started.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

I doubted it.

Pinkie Pie pulled me through the surprisingly empty streets of Ponyville. I wondered where they all could be. Unless….

"Surprise!" a chorus of ponies exclaimed, jumping up from everywhere in the barn.

"Where you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Were ya?" Pinkie asked, jumping up and down.

"Very much so," I responded, catching my breath.

Several ponies came up to me and shook my hoof. I shook their hooves back, as to not be rude. It was a very overwhelming experience though. Eventually, the ponies dispersed into their little friendship circles.

"Gentle! These are my bestest friends!" Pinkie Pie introduced, pointing at five other mares.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you!" a lavender pony smiled. I nodded in reply. So this was the other Canterlot pony. Huh.

"And I'm Spike, Twilight's number one assistant," a purple baby dragon said. I hadn't seen one before, and was a bit intrigued.

"I am Rarity. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, darling," a white mare with a gorgeous purple mane said. She was pretty, but seemed like she could be a snob.

"I really like your mane," I complimented, trying to be friendly.

"Oh thank you dear," Rarity said, sounding like she already knew that her mane was beautiful.

"Ah'm Applejack! Great ta meet a new friend!" an orange country pony said.

"Great to meet you too," I said, unsure.

"Um, I'm Fluttershy…" a pale yellow mare said, looking down at her hooves. I could tell why she was called FlutterSHY.

"Hi Fluttershy," I replied. I didn't want her to be scared of me. My relationships were bad enough.

"The name's Rainbow Dash," a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane boasted. I wondered if that was natural. The colors were truly inspiring.

"So that's all my bestest friends! And now they're yours too! Isn't that great?" Pinkie Pie spurted out.

"Yes, it's wonderful." I yawned. "Oh sorry, I'm just really tired. I think I'll go home. Thank you for the party and everything."

"Anytime!" Pinkie Pie beamed. I turned around and walked out of the barn. Before I headed home, I leaned my head against the now closed door.

"What's up with that pony?" It sounded like Rainbow Dash.

"She's probably just shy," a soft voice suggested. Most likely Fluttershy.

"Or, maybe she just hasn't had friends before, like me." Twilight? Wait, what? She didn't have friends before? I wondered if she was in the same boat as me.

"She seems very respectable," Rarity said. I could tell because her voice was so different the rest. I couldn't tell what type of accent though. British perhaps?

"But, she hasn't even smiled, not once!" Pinkie Pie shared.

"Ah'm sure she jus' needs some time. She'll warm up ta us eventually," Applejack assured. The Southern drawl stood out as well.

With that, I left. So, they thought I was weird. Of course they did, just like everypony else. I hoped that maybe things would die down after a while and I could just spend some time in peace in my shop.

But of course, things rarely go my way.


	17. Kind Deeds and a Friend in Need

Kind Deeds and Friend in Need

Over the next couple months, I got some business and earned enough to stay in Ponyville and work on the other two floors of my house. It wasn't done yet, but it was habitable.

All of the mares invited me over, and I agreed so I wouldn't hurt their feelings. They all had nice homes (well I couldn't see Rainbow Dash's because it was up in the sky) and seemed like nice ponies.

While I was working, they'd come to visit me often.

"Wow, you're really talented," Fluttershy said quietly. She was looking of the painting I did of a field of flowers, inspired by her gentle nature. It was funny because "gentle" was in my name yet I thought Fluttershy was more gentle than I could ever be.

"Thank you."

Fluttershy smiled. She didn't seem to be scared of me. Maybe I was doing something right for once.

"Whoa, did you make this yourself?" Rainbow Dash asked another time.

"Yes, I did."

"This is awesome! The rainbow poppin' out from the storm clouds is radical!"

"Glad to hear that." The rainbow was inspired by your mane.

"Oh, these gems glistening in the creek look absolutely marvelous! How you captured this image with no model is simply remarkable," Rarity shared. The gems were inspired by your cutie mark.

"What a kind thing to say, Rarity," I responded courteously. "Thank you."

"Oh the stars. They are even technically accurate! You are a great artist," Twilight Sparkle said.

"I appreciate that, thank you Twilight."

"That green forest fire looks awesome! One day, I want to be able to do that. Well, have the ability at least. Fluttershy would kill me if I burned any of the trees," Spike said. For the fun of it I had painted it, but I guess Spike's fire was green, so I was glad that it worked out for the best.

"Thanks, Spike."

"Oh my gosh! All of the balloons! And the cake! And the confetti! This looks awesome!" Pinkie Pie bounced all around the store in excitement.

"Thanks, Pinkie."

"Hay, this looks like Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack grinned.

"It is, kinda," I said, looking down at my hooves.

"It's ahmazin'! How many bits?"

"You can have it."

"Are ya sure ya don't want me to pay?"

"Absolutely. It's a gift."

"Thank ya ever so kindly, Gentle Dream!" Applejack walked away happily.

That gave me an idea. Since they all seemed to really like these paintings, I decided to give them each the one they favored. I wrapped them up and placed them in front of each of their houses, or by their house in Rainbow Dash's case. I trotted back to my house/shop.

I had given myself the day off to just relax. I'd been working so hard over the past couple months that I just needed a break. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I trotted down the stairs, wondering who was there.

I opened the door to reveal Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity. All of them were beaming at me.

"You don't mind if we drop in, do you?" Twilight asked.

"Not at all, come on in," I said, remembering my manners. I was a bit upset that I lost my free time, but it was kind of nice to have company.

"We just wanted to thank you for those paintings," Fluttershy started.

"Yes, they were simply divine!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing," I shrugged.

"Nothin'? That was somethin' great ta us," Applejack said.

"Yeah! Now I got a wicked awesome picture to put in my bedroom!" Rainbow contributed.

"And your painting helps me feel like a real dragon," Spike added.

"It's hard to find such quality art that's precise to the point these days," Twilight said.

"And, mine reminds me of parties! And I just love parties. That's actually what my cutie mark is about, parties! They're so fun and make everypony so happy! I—"

"That's enough, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said, stuffing her hoof in front of Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"I'm glad you all like them," I said simply. Pinkie Pie stared at my mouth. Was there something there leftover from breakfast? I decided not to move, in case something wasn't there. That'd be really awkward. Pinkie pouted for a moment then quickly jumped up.

"Hey! Let's go for a picnic!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"What do you say, Gentle Dream?" Twilight asked.

"Sounds pleasant."

So, the seven of us went for a picnic. I couldn't help but feel out of place. These ponies have known each other longer than they knew me and I felt a bit separated from the group internally. I mean, I wasn't that special. Eventually, they'd all probably leave me just as I started to accept them, with my luck. So, I decided not to accept their friendship, but to simply be acquaintances. Acquaintances went for picnics together, didn't they?

The day went pretty good. The mares were so different that it was interesting to watch them interact. I enjoyed my daisy sandwich and watched Rainbow Dash zoom around in the air while everypony else was engaged in conversation.

"Hi, Gentle Dream," Twilight said, sitting beside me.

"Hello."

"Do you like it in Ponyville so far?"

"Oh yes, it seems like a pretty nice town."

"Far better than Canterlot, right?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

Twilight seemed to notice that I had something up with Canterlot.

"So, why'd you come to Ponyville?"

"Reasons." I didn't feel like spilling out my life story to this mare. I didn't like thinking about it myself.

"What kind of reasons?"

"Just, reasons."

"Okay. So, how did you line up the stars so precisely on that painting? That must've taken quite some time," Twilight said, changing the subject. It wasn't any better.

"Oh, an old friend of mine got me interested in the night sky. I've stared at it so many times that the image is permanently etched into my brain," I said, trying to be vague. It'd didn't work.

"And old friend?"

"Yes."

"Was he or she nice?"

"He was very nice."

"What was his name?"

I looked at her and wondered why she cared so much. Then I remembered that conversation I listened into. She guessed that I didn't have friends before, so of course she wanted to know about them.

"Star Chaser."

"Star Chaser?" Fluttershy flew straight to me. Everypony was watching me now.

"Yes?"

"Oh my gosh. I know him! We went to school together for a couple years. He was really kind."

"Wait, you went to school with him?"

"Yes, and so did Rainbow Dash."

"Oh yeah, I remember that nerd—I mean nice colt," Rainbow corrected, getting a hard stare from Fluttershy.

"How did you know him?"

"Before he moved to Cloudsdale, he lived in Manehattan with me."

"Wait, you lived in Manehattan?" Applejack asked.

"Before I moved to Canterlot, yes. But, I was born here in Ponyville."

"Wow, you moved around a lot as a filly," Twilight said.

"I'm still kind of a filly. I'm only seventeen."

"Then what are you doing away from your family in Canterlot?" Rarity asked.

They were all leaning forward. I guessed they'd been waiting for me to open up. I wasn't sure if I wanted to yet.

"Reasons," I stated simply. They all looked disappointed, and I felt bad. But I just didn't feel ready.

"That's fine dear. I shouldn't pry anyways, it's none of my business," Rarity said. She still looked like she wanted to know. I kept my mouth shut.

XXX

"Oh, I think I know how to make Gentle Dream happy," Fluttershy mentioned.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked. The two were flying around, as pegasis do.

"What if we flew up to Cloudsdale, found Star Chaser, and brought him back to visit?"

"She couldn't have known him long. We were still little when he moved here."

"Yes, but if she mentioned him, he must be important to her. Gentle Dream hasn't said much, you know."

"Well, you don't usually say much either, Fluttershy."

"And?"

"Okay fine. If you think this will make Gentle Dream happy, let's do it."

"Great! Come on, let's go!" Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow's arm and pulled her up towards the great city in the sky. Of course, Rainbow shook her off and flew ahead, faster than the typically quiet pony.

XXX

Star Chaser sat in his backyard, thinking. Where in Equestria could Gentle Dream be? He promised he'd visit. How he'd get to her, he didn't know. Star Chaser would be eighteen in a few months, and he figured he was old enough to make his own decisions. His mother agreed with him, tearfully, but was grateful her son was still here at the moment. Suddenly, Star Chaser's mother heard a knock at the door.

To her surprise, two mares stood at her door.

"We're here for Star Chaser," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Alright, one second," the middle aged mare said. "Star Chaser! Some ponies are at the door for you!"

"I'll be there shortly, Mom."

Fluttershy felt butterflies in her stomach. Sure, asking around to find Star Chaser was one thing, but seeing him again was another thing. Would they be able to convince him to see Gentle Dream? Did he even remember her?

"Fluttershy? Rainbow Dash?" Star Chaser blinked. He must be seeing things.

"The one and only," Rainbow said, grinning.

So he remembered them. Maybe they had a chance.

"Star Chaser, we were wondering if you could come visit somepony. She's our new friend and the only thing we really got out of her was you."

Star Chaser's heart fluttered. Could it be? "May I ask who this pony is?"

"Her name's Gentle Dream."

"Hold on a minute." Star Chaser closed the door and let out a very unmanly squeal. He composed himself then quickly grabbed his stuff.

"Mom, I'm on my way to find Dream! I may or may not be back, so farewell for now," Star Chaser said, quickly hugging his mom. His mother wished she could hold him in her arms forever, but she knew this is what he'd been waiting for a long time.

"Be safe, Starry."

"I will."

Star Chaser opened the door again.

"Whereto?

"Ponyville."

XXX

I was off taking a nice walk. I needed to stretch her legs, and this felt wonderful. I looked around and took in the beautiful spring views. Buds forming on trees, beautiful shades of green everywhere. It almost made me, happy. Of course, the emptiness in my core was hard to fill. Sure, things were nice, but I just felt numb. It was quite a hard sensation to explain, but it was there.

All of a sudden, I was on a bridge. Deciding to take a break, I looked down at the water. The ripples, the way the water flowed around a rock, it was truly stimulating. While I was looking at the water, I didn't realize how far I was leaning off the bridge. I lost my balance.

My reflexes kicked in and I caught the edge of the bridge. I actually wasn't surprised. I mean, with all of the good, I knew some bad was surely on its way. Of course, there was also mortal terror. A bunch of it.

"Help!" I cried. Looking down, I knew that I'd plummet to my doom if I let go. But, hooves weren't the most ideal choice for holding onto a ledge in a life or death situation.

"Help!" I cried once again. I felt myself slipping. The inevitable. Down, down I fell. The rush was like no other. I was certain these were the last few moments of my life.

Suddenly, I felt an impact, but not from the cold water below me. I felt warm fur brush against my nose. I opened my eyes.

"Chase?"

***Once again, thank you all for reading and thank you NovemberChild13 for all that you do. :)


	18. Puzzle Pieces

Puzzle Pieces

Fluttershy was so happy that she and Rainbow Dash could get Star Chaser to come with them. She was looking forward to see Gentle Dream's reaction.

They looked all around Ponyville for her, but couldn't find the pale green mare anywhere. Right when they did spot her, they saw she was hanging on for her life. Rainbow was about to go when Star Chaser sped off. Fluttershy watched in horror as Gentle Dream slipped. Right then, Star Chaser caught her and was heading to some nearby ground.

"I think we should leave them alone now," Rainbow Dash suggested, starting to pull Fluttershy away.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think we should leave them _alone_ now," Dash emphasized.

"Oh," Fluttershy said, realizing what Rainbow Dash meant. The two Pegasi flew off to talk to the others. This would certainly be interesting.

XXX

"Chase?" I repeated, still not believing my eyes.

"Oh Dream, I've missed you so much." We suddenly realized that he was still holding me close and we separated. Tossing that moment aside, I looked up at him. He was certainly older, but he still wore that goofy smile.

"We've grown up so much," I said, unable to think of something better.

"Agreed." We stared at each other for a moment, letting this sink in. We were together, again. And Chase remembered me.

"I'm sorry, Dream," Chase said, looking away.

"What do you mean? You just saved my life!"

"No, I mean I didn't visit you, after all these years. I went to Manehattan as soon as I was able, but throughout the city, you were nowhere in sight. Apparently you were here," Chase explained.

"You didn't get my letter?"

"You sent me a letter?"

"Oh, well, my family actually moved to Canterlot," I said. He didn't get my letter, no wonder!

"We have so much to catch up on," Chase stated.

"No arguments there. You start," I said, lightly bumping his nose. He laughed.

He spent the next who-knows-how-long talking about his experience in the new city and meeting Fluttershy and the other ponies. I felt so bad for him. He was such a nice pony; why would anypony be mean to him? He continued on throughout his life. It made me happy that he still trusted me and still cared about me so much. Like kindergarten.

"So, that's pretty much everything from the time I left to the time I came here," Chase summed up. "Your turn." He bumped my nose back. I smiled sadly.

"Well, you see…"

I told him everything. I talked about missing him, and all the ponies I'd come across and the sights I'd seen. I didn't stop until I got to the very moment he caught me. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Aw, Gentle Dream," Chase said. He pulled me into a hug. Well, we were lying down, so we just lay there, holding each other close.

Being in his front legs, I couldn't explain it. When I was little, I described it as "a thrill." It was somehow only linked to him. Oh how I liked that thrill. It flooded my core, causing the numb to float away into nothingness. There in his front legs, I could finally smile.

XXX

Before I knew it, the sun was setting.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" I asked.

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

We sat up and watched the sunset. I leaned my head on his shoulder; after all of the events today, and well, every day, I was so tired. He leaned his head on mine and we sat there until the very tip of the sun disappeared on the horizon.

"I just realized, I don't have a place to stay," Chase said softly.

"You can stay with me for the time being. I don't mind," I replied, equally soft.

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

The two of us trotted off. Little did we know that seven pairs of eyes were on us.

XXX

"How precious!" Rarity whispered.

"I don't get it. I mean, the two of them just met up again! And you girls said that they must've not known each other long before—" Pinkie Pie jabbered.

"Well, you know how we have our special link in our friendship? They must have something too," Twilight interrupted, knowing that Pinkie Pie could talk forever.

"I guess you're right," Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"I thought it was really sweet," Fluttershy put in.

"Yeah yeah, but I want to know more back story. How come he could make her smile and we couldn't?" Rainbow said.

"Ooh, what if I host a 'Welcome to Ponyville Star Chaser' party?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"We can hold it at the farm," Applejack agreed.

"Then, maybe we can get some answers," Twilight said. The six mares nodded.

"Where's Spikey Wikey?" Rarity asked suddenly.

The ponies turned around to see the sleeping baby dragon.

"Aw," they all said in unison.

Twilight levitated Spike onto her back. "Come on, Spike, let's go home."

XXX

"I'll take the couch," Chase offered as we walked up to the second floor of my humble abode.

"Oh, I can take the couch. You can sleep in my bed tonight."

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's no trouble at all."

"Well, it is your bed."

I sighed. "Fair enough." I watched him settle down on the couch.

"Goodnight," Chase smiled.

"'Night Chase." I yawned and I headed over to my room. As soon as I hit the pillow, I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up and noticed that Chase was still asleep. Yesterday was probably twice as tiring for him. I mean, he traveled all the way to Ponyville, saved my life, and he ended up on the couch. I really should have made him take my bed, but we were both just so tired. I heard a knock on the door and walked down the stairs.

"Hi, Gentle Dream!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Sleep well?"

I realized my mane was probably a mess still.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you." We stood there for a moment.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie bounced into the shop.

"So, any reason you're here? Not that I mind, of course," I said.

"Oh yeah! Silly me! I just came to invite you and Star Chaser to a welcome party for him tomorrow. It'll just be you guys, me, Dashie, Rare, Flutters, Twi, AJ, and of course Spike."

I was confused for a moment but then I realized those were probably nicknames she'd given all her —our— friends.

"Sounds like fun!"

"Awesome! It'll be at Sweet Apple Acres, three o'clock sharp."

"We'll be there," I promised.

"Fantastic! Well, I best be on my way. See ya later, Gentle!" Pinkie Pie waved and bounced out of my shop. I wondered if that pony had been raised by frogs, or some other jumping critter. Realizing Chase was still upstairs, I headed up to make some breakfast.

As soon as I had finished setting the table, Chase walked into the kitchen.

"I smell breakfast," Chase grinned.

"You smelled correctly," I responded, smiling back.

We sat down across from each other and ate.

"Yum, toast and scrambled eggs, my favorite!" Chase exclaimed.

"Glad you like it," I said with a smile. A shy one at that. Why was I suddenly so shy around him?

"Like it? Try 'love it'! This is really good," Chase replied.

I felt my face heating up a little. I didn't care though because the thrill burst inside me. "Thank you."

We ate in a comfortable silence when I remembered Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Pinkie Pie invited us to a little party. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash will be there, along with the rest of the gang," I said.

"I'm excited to meet them. A friend of Dream's is most certainly a friend of mine." He winked at me, sending a fresh bout of the thrill.

The rest of the day we devoted to each other. I showed him around Ponyville, or at least what I knew of the place. When night fell, we headed to my rather small backyard.

"I brought my telescope. Want to do a little star gazing?" Star Chaser asked. Of all the stars to gaze at, the one next to me was certainly enough. But, I really wanted to see what he had to share at the same time so I agreed.

He pointed out several stars, but one stood out in particular.

"This one is called Gentle Dream?" I asked.

"Yes. Interesting story behind this star, would you like to hear it?"

"I'm quite intrigued," I smiled.

"Okay, well, there was a young Pegasus colt. Almost twelve. He was looking at all of the stars and noticed this one right here. It was very far away, but shone bright enough to be noticed. The young colt searched for this star, but couldn't find it in his records. He went to talk to the Star Trackers, the professionals in this area of study. They couldn't locate the star in any of their records either. So, the colt was told he had discovered a new star, and was given the right to name it. Of course, the colt had to name it after his far away friend, Gentle Dream." Chase winked at me again.

Wow. I mean, he told me that he got his cutie mark from finding a star and he told me all about the Star Trackers, but he didn't tell me this. I bet it was because he was saving it for the right moment. I felt all warm and tingly.

"That is the sweetest act that anypony has ever done for me," I smiled.

After I said that, Star Chaser gave me his biggest, goofiest grin yet. I giggled.

"What?"

"You're smile… it's cute," I said.

"Aw shucks, this old thing?" He smiled again. This time I laughed.

"Yep," I replied, bumping his nose again.

We sat there, looking up at the night sky. I remembered that the Mare-in-the-Moon was still gone.

"Hey, Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the Mare-in-the-Moon went?"

Chase looked up at the sky, squinting suspiciously.

"Wow, of all ponies, I should've noticed something as obvious as that," he said. "I don't really know."

"Huh."

We spent another half an hour out there.

"Thank you," Star Chaser said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"For being my Dream."

My heart fluttered.

"Thank you," I said.

"Me?"

"For being something to Chase after."

I don't think I ever felt as happy in my life as I did in that moment. Yes, we were just sitting there with silly smiles, but for once, things felt perfect.

XXX

"So, what's this party about?" Chase asked as we headed off to Sweet Apple Acres.

"It's a welcome party for you, I believe," I answered.

"Splendid—I mean cool," Star Chaser coughed. I giggled again.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! A fine welcome to you! Welcome, welcome, welcome! I say how do you do? Welcome, welcome, welcome! I say hip hip hooray! Welcome, welcome, welcome to our party today!" Pinkie Pie sang as we entered the scene.

"Thank you," Chase said.

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Nice to meet you, Pinkie Pie," he said. "I'm Star Chaser, of course you probably know that."

"Yeperoni! Come on, the girls are this way," Pinkie said, bouncing off.

"Is she always like that?" Chase asked.

"From what I've seen, yes."

We followed Pinkie around the barn and found the little area cutely decorated. There were several party balloons strung everywhere and all the mares (and Spike) were wearing party hats. Suddenly, I saw party hats being placed on our heads. I noticed that Twilight's horn was glowing and guessed she did that for us.

At that moment, I felt a bit awkward. I mean, I did consider us friends, but they were like best friends. Of course, inviting me meant that they considered me their friend too, right?

"Hello there, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Spike!" Spike exclaimed from Twilight's back.

"Ah'm Applejack." The said pony tipped her Stetson.

"I am Rarity. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And you know me and Fluttershy already," Rainbow said, pulling Fluttershy into a one-armed hug. Fluttershy just smiled up at him.

"So, that's everypony!" Pinkie Pie popped out from behind a frightened Fluttershy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Chase said, grinning at each of them.

"You go socialize with some of the girls," I suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am. Come on, Twilight likes stars," I said.

"Really? Well, if you insist." Chase walked towards Twilight and I watched the two engage in excited conversation.

I really liked being by Chase's side, but I felt like I should really spend some time with the girls today. The moment he left to talk to Twilight, the thrill diminished, and I felt a bit disappointed. Why did I make him leave?

"Howdy, Gentle Dream. Have a good day so far?" Applejack asked.

"Hi, Applejack. Today's been pretty good, thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Same."

We stood there for a moment. I had no idea what to say, so I just hoped Applejack would say something else or somepony else would come up.

"So, you know Star Chaser well?"

"Pretty well, we were the best of friends when we were foals."

"Must be nice seein' him again, huh?"

"It is, very nice."

"So, what's the story?"

"It's a rather long story," I said. Of course, I could shorten it obviously. I just didn't want to go through the trouble of sharing.

"Please, sugar cube? I don't feel like I know you much."

"Okay, but you've got to tell me something about yourself first."

"Hmm… well when I was a young filly, I left the farm and headed for Manehattan."

"You were in Manehattan?"

"For a while there, yeah. I learned the proper Manehattan ways, but I was very homesick. One day, I was looking out my window and I saw this rainbow that pointed back home. So, I went home immediately and got my cutie mark. Ever since then, I've been happily workin' the farm."

"Wow, great story," I said.

"Yer turn."

Drats.

"Fine. When I was a little filly in Manehattan, I met Chase—er Star Chaser—in Kindergarten. We played together every day and then the next year he moved to Cloudsdale. He promised to come back to visit. Well, I moved to Canterlot a couple years later and then a few months ago I decided I was old enough to move out. So, I moved to my birthplace, Ponyville. I met you guys and well, I guess I was still waiting for him to come. A couple days ago, I nearly fell off a bridge, and Star Chaser caught me. Apparently, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash brought him. So, now we're together again. And that's my story."

"Wait, so ya only knew each other for that short time back then? I don't get it."

"Well, we haven't had the best experiences at making friends…" I mentioned, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry sugar cube."

"It's fine," I said. It was fine enough I guess. As long as I didn't dwell on it too long.

"Hey guys! You wanna bob for apples with me?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"Okay," I said.

"Nah, I'm gonna stick around over here. Have fun y'all!" Applejack said.

"Anypony else wanna bob for apples with us?" Pinkie Pie asked loudly.

"Sounds like fun," Chase said.

The others shook their heads no.

"Suit yourselves. Come on you two," Pinkie Pie dragged us over to the large bucket.

"So, how do you do this?" I asked, looking in.

"It's easy peasy lemon squeezy! Or maybe apple squeezy? Anways, all you do is reach your head in, grab an apple with your mouth, and pull your head back out," Pinkie explained quickly.

"Seems simple enough," Chase said.

"Yep," I agreed.

"Ready, set, go!"

We all dunked our heads in. I searched for an apple. I couldn't find one and came back out for some air. Then I went back in again. It took a few more tries, but I finally got one! This one was being a bit tough, but I finally got it out.

"I did it!" I said, teeth still in the apple.

"Me too!" Chase said sounding like his was still in his mouth too.

Pinkie Pie burst out laughing.

"You guys! Both of you have the same apple!"

Immediately, the two of us let go and the apple fell back in the bucket, splashing the three of us.

"My bad," I said, shaking out my wet fur.

"No, it was my fault," Chase said, doing the same as me.

"I'm pretty sure it was my doing, Chase."

"I beg to differ, Dream," Chase said.

"It was my fault!" Pinkie said. "Wait, what's going on?" Chase and I looked at Pinkie then back at each other and laughed.

"I guess it was both of our faults," I said.

"I suppose you're right," Chase said.

"Wanna try again?" I asked.

"Of course!"

The two of us dunked our heads back in the bucket.

XXX

Later, we were all sitting around, talking.

"That was the best apple pie I have ever tasted, Applejack," Chase said.

"Aw, thank y'all," Applejack said, blushing a little. For some reason I felt a twinge of something. Like... I was mad. I knew that Applejack didn't like Chase, but he had made her blush. Wasn't it his job to make ME blush?

Celestia! What was I thinking?!

"Today has been really fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, snapping me out of my jealous thoughts.

"Indeed, it has," Rarity responded.

"It was wonderful meeting all of you. I'm sure we'll be great friends in no time," Chase said.

"You already met me though," I said, bumping his nose. Oh how I loved doing that.

"And we're already great friends," Chase said, bumping my nose in return. I loved it when he did that too.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm beat. Thank you for the party," Chase said.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Goodnight!" everypony said in unison.

"I think I'll hang around a bit longer. You can crash at my place again though, if you'd like," I said.

"That'd be fantastic. Thanks Dream. Goodnight everypony!" Chase left. I watched him walk away, smiling. I turned back to the others and found they were all looking at me. Well, Spike was sleeping. Man did baby dragons like to sleep. But back to the girls.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Twilight said, displaying a really bad poker face.

"What?" I repeated.

"It seems you two are catching up quite nicely," Rarity said. I didn't get it.

"Well, yeah I mean we're really good friends," I responded.

"Really good friends with pet names for each other," Applejack said quietly, her smile growing.

"Pet names? You mean—oh. Oh no, that's, you don't mean-" I started stumbling over my words, unsure of how to handle this situation. I've never really liked any colts before, and Chase was just my friend, right? But... what about the jealous thoughts I'd had before? What about how I liked bumping his nose?

They all smiled at me knowingly.

"We're just friends," I tried to explain.

"Oh the friend card. I see it used all the time. Darling, we all see the way you act around him, the way you look at him when you think no one is looking," Rarity said.

"Well, of course I act that way, I mean, we haven't seen each other in years! It's quite exciting, thrilling even, to have him back."

"Whatever you say," Rainbow said, rolling her eyes.

"But, I, we, us—"

"Dear, we're just messing with you. Unless, of course, we're not," Rarity said, grinning.

"I'm confused, but not confused about my feelings for Chase, I mean Star Chaser, I mean…"

"What if I told you that I had two extra tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala? One for the both of you?" Twilight asked, supposedly changing the subject.

"We get to go to the Gala? We'd have the best night ever!"

"You know you have to dress up, and I could make two more outfits, one for the each of you," Rarity offered.

"You'd do that for us?" I asked.

"But of course! Plus, don't you think Star Chaser would look simply smashing in his tuxedo?"

I did think he'd look pretty good. I mean, his mane combed back, dark suit against light indigo, a bright blue bow tie to match his mane….

"Gentle Dream?"

"What?"

I realized I had zoned out. The group snickered. I had given them just the reaction they wanted. For all I knew, the tickets could be nonexistent.

"Well, here, I want you to hold on to the tickets," Twilight said, floating over two golden strips of paper.

So they were serious.

"Thanks, Twilight, I don't know if I can ever repay you," I said.

"You gave me that amazing painting, consider it paid. Plus, I got the tickets from Princess Celestia anyways."

"The Princess herself?" I asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you, have I? Well, I'm the personal protégée of Princess Celestia. I went to her school before I moved here," Twilight explained.

"Wow, so you are really good at magic, aren't you?"

"The best," Fluttershy said.

"Yup, Twilight here is better than 'em all! Come on Twi, show us something," Applejack said.

"Well, alright," Twilight said. Suddenly, she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"Behind you."

I turned around to see Twilight standing there.

"Wow! Teleportation! The best I've got is levitation and control, pretty basic stuff."

"Did you paint those pictures with your magic?" Twilight asked.

"Well, yes."

"I would say that isn't 'pretty basic stuff'. You have an amazing talent, Gentle Dream."

"Whatever you say," I sighed.

I heard a very quiet yawn.

"I think I'm going to go home now girls," Fluttershy said. I looked up and noticed all the stars were out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay too. See you guys later," Rainbow said.

"I should be heading home as well. Goodnight everypony," I said. I walked off. Behind me, I heard the girls talking again.

"She's completely into him."

"Yep.

"No doubt about it."

"Oh my gosh wouldn't it be so cute if they danced together at the Gala?"

"Now that's something I'd pay to see."

"Ooh I've better get started on their outfits right away."

I kept walking on, repeating these words in my mind. I didn't like Chase that way, did I?

When I got home, I saw Chase sleeping on the couch again. I watched him for a moment, his soft face, messy mane, cute smile. Who was I kidding. I was head over hooves for this pony.

***Oh I'm getting excited, I don't know about you guys. Thanks so much NovemberChild13; my story wouldn't be the same without your support and editing skills. :) Thank you to all who reviewed, I love reading what you have to say! And of course, thank you everypony who's been reading my story. Love ya'll!


	19. Unfinished Business

Unfinished Business

"Gentle Dream, Rarity wants you and Star Chaser at her boutique ASAP," Rainbow said when I opened the door.

"Um, okay," I replied. "Chase!"

"Yes?" Chase asked, flying down the stairs.

"Come on, we're going over to Rarity's."

"Alright," Chase said, landing beside me.

"Come on, you two, this way." Rainbow sped off towards the other side of town. The two of us tried to keep up, but of course we weren't the most active ponies.

"There you are! Fluttershy, you go assist our gentlecolt here. Gentle Dream, this way please," Rarity said.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Remember how I said I'd make you two outfits for the Gala? Well, I was inspired and stayed up all night. Now, we're going to get you two ready, to see if I need to make any adjustments," Rarity explained.

"Um, okay."

Rarity and I arrived at our destination. Before me was a pink dress with paint splatters scattered about, going from loose to tight near the hem. It was perfect.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," I breathed.

"Really?"

"Really, I do," I assured, walking up to the dress and feeling the silk slip past my hoof.

"Wow, that was quite simple."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a rather humorous story. To put things simply, the girls were quite picky when it came to their dresses. It turned out that my original designs were perfect," Rarity laughed. I laughed too.

"Sounds like it was."

"Now come on, let's get you into that dress and then I'll do your mane; you'll look gorgeous!"

Once I got the dress on, Rarity immediately started working on my mane.

"There, you're ready. Oh you are absolutely stunning, Gentle Dream!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I am?"

"See for yourself, dear." Rarity placed a full-length mirror in front of me. My navy blue mane was curled and the locks flowed down my side. The dress fit perfectly and I was feeling really good.

"Now, let's just get some make-up on you and you'll be ready!" Rarity skillfully applied the blush and mascara.

"Beautiful! Now, let's go knock Star Chaser dead, hmm?" Rarity gave a wink. I was actually excited to see his reaction, but I didn't want to share that. So, I just rolled my eyes.

I descended the stairs, trying my best to keep my cool. Chase stood there at the bottom of the steps. Oh, somepony was knocked dead, and I don't know if it was Chase. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, that deep blue tuxedo and bright blue bow tie, his usually messy mane combed back, the way that he didn't take his eyes off of me either. Wait, he wasn't taking his eyes off of me either! I got to the bottom of the stairs and we looked each other over.

"You look great," we both said simultaneously. We both laughed.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked, turning to face everypony.

"You two look fantastic!" Spike spoke up.

"Yeah," everypony said, nodding excitedly.

"Thank you everypony," we said again. We glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"We've really gotta stop doing that," I said.

"Why?" Chase asked, still grinning.

I paused.

"Huh, I don't know!" I said.

"You two look real cute tagether," Applejack winked. We looked at her, back at each other, and then looked down, blushing.

"Well, I guess we'll be ready for the Gala in a couple months then," Chase said to everypony.

"Yup," I agreed. "Well, be better get out of these outfits…. We don't want to ruin them, right?"

"Right," Chase said. We bolted off to where we got dressed previously.

"They are so into each other," Rarity gushed.

"Oh yeah."

"No doubt about it."

"It's so cute!"

XXX

The Gala was approaching. And although I was excited for it, I also dreaded it. That was because I'd have to return to Canterlot.

"Oh Chase, I don't know if I can go back," I said.

"Come on, it's the Gala. I know somepony who would be very disappointed if you didn't come." I felt the thrill, but my anxiety overpowered it.

"Well, yes but still. If my parents knew I was in town and didn't come to visit, they'd be heartbroken."

"What if we went up early to visit them?"

"We?"

"I promised I wouldn't leave you, remember?"

"Oh, right." I smiled at him, thanking every lucky star to have him back. I frowned again.

"But, my sisters…"

"It's been months," Chase reminded.

"Yes, but—"

"I won't leave your side once."

I sighed. "Okay."

"That's my Dream," Chase said, nudging me lightly. I still felt nervous.

XXX

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Twilight asked us. It was three days until the Grand Galloping Gala; Chase and I assumed that was a good amount of time. Three was the magic number anyways, right?

"Don't worry, I'll keep Dream out of trouble," Chase laughed.

"And I'll make sure Chase here doesn't get into any trouble himself," I added, smiling.

"Alright. We'll meet you outside the gates in a few days then," Twilight laughed.

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we?" Chase asked.

"We shall. See you soon Twilight!" I called as we walked off.

"Have fun! But not too much fun," Twilight winked.

"Twilight," I growled under my breath, rolling my eyes.

Chase and I headed off to the train station and headed off for my old home.

"Oh, Dream! Remember when you asked me about the Mare-in-the-Moon's disappearance?"

"Yes?"

"Well, the other day I asked Twilight because I couldn't figure it out myself," Chase said. He recalled the explanation that Twilight gave him.

"Oh wow, they're the fabled Elements of Harmony?" I gasped.

"Indeed they are. Oh look, we're here!" Chase pointed out the window. The train stopped slowly and Chase headed out the door. I stayed for a moment. My friends…. They were very special ponies. What was I? Just a random nopony that likes to doodle.

"Are you coming?" Chase asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Um, yeah," I said, putting that thought aside for the time being. There was no time to think like that. I was about to see my family again.

XXX

"This is the place," I said, leading Chase to the door.

"How quaint," Chase said in awe. "I mean, nice home."

"Chase," I said, about to tell him that he didn't have to dumb stuff down. But, the door opened suddenly.

"I thought I heard voices! Gentle Dream!" Mom squeezed me tight. She let go and turned to Chase. "You look familiar."

"I'm Star Chaser."

"Star Chaser… Star Chaser! Oh my how you've grown! Come in you two, come in!" Mom ushered us in.

"We've missed you so much, dear. Hold on, let me get the rest of us here," Mom said, seating us on the couch in the living room.

"Everypony! Come quick!" Mom called.

"What is it, Mom? I was in the middle of deciphering the construction of ancient pyramids," Meg said, sounded annoyed. She froze in place when she saw me.

"Gentle Dream?"

"What's all the ruckus? I'm in the middle of writing my book," Compose complained. She froze next to Meg.

Joyful Passion followed behind my other sisters.

"Gentle Dream? Gentle Dream!" She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Joy…" I smiled a little.

Finally, Dad arrived.

"Oh, Gentle Dream," he said.

"Yes, that's my name everypony. Don't wear it out," I grinned nervously.

Everypony sat around the couch around Chase and me.

"Who's this?" Meg said, motioning to Chase.

"This is my old friend, Star Chaser," I explained.

"Hello again," Chase smiled. "My how you've grown, Meg. I remember when you were just an itty bitty little filly!"

"Star Chaser?" Meg asked.

"You probably wouldn't remember him, you were only a baby after all," I said.

"Was he like your coltfriend or something?"

We glanced at each other quickly then back at Meg.

"Well, he was a colt, and he was my friend, but not the way you're thinking," I said.

"Uh huh." Meg sounded skeptical.

"Anyways," Chase said, clearing his throat. "So we met up in Ponyville and decided to come for a visit."

"Wait, you too just 'met up'?" Compose asked, obviously bewildered that my best friend from when I was a little filly was here.

"Well, not exactly," I replied, not wanting to go into further detail.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Joy said, bouncing up and down. She reminded me of Pinkie Pie a bit.

"You don't need to know that story," Chase said nervously, obviously thinking what I was thinking.

"Oh, do tell. This is getting interesting," Meg smirked.

"But, we're not here to talk about us; we're here for you guys!" I responded quickly. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hear your story," Meg replied flatly.

"Come on, why not?" Dad asked.

"You'd think we're rather weird," Chase said.

"Not at all," Mom smiled.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Joy repeated.

Chase and I shared a look.

"Okay fine," we said.

"Yay!" Joy exclaimed.

"Well, when I was moving to Cloudsdale those many years ago, I promised Dream—Uh Gentle Dream—that I'd visit her," Chase started. "My mom told me that I couldn't visit her until I could fly well on my own. When I was finally able to, she was gone."

"I sent Chase—I mean Star Chaser—a letter telling him that we moved to Canterlot. Apparently he didn't get it," I continued.

"So, we were stuck for the time being, apart in our different cities. Up in Cloudsdale, I met a couple ponies. They left to who knows where."

"It turns out that it was Ponyville, where I moved to those months ago," I said.

"Yes, they met Gentle Dream and found out that I was her old friend," Chase added.

"For some reason, they went back up to Cloudsdale and got Star Chaser."

"So, we met up, caught up, and are now up to visit you," Chase finished.

"You're leaving out stuff, I can tell," Meg complained.

"I know, let's go for a picnic. Picnics are always good," I suggested.

"Indeed they are. Ma'am, let me help you prepare a basket," Chase said, leading my mom into the kitchen.

"You all should get ready, like brushing your manes and such," I said, pushing them out of the room. Dad stayed.

"You were leaving out stuff, weren't you?" he asked. I thought of the pain of missing Chase and that day we met up…. Crying in his front legs…. Those were things I'd rather keep to myself.

"Oh, Dad, your mane looks messier than usual! Let me help you fix it," I said, levitating a comb and furiously combing it through his mane.

"So, where does Star Chaser live now? I mean, does he visit from Cloudsdale or did he find someplace in Ponyville?" Dad asked, thinking it was a safe question. Well, the answer was my house, and I don't know what Dad would think of that.

"He crashes with a friend in Ponyville," I answered slowly.

"Which friend?"

Snap, I couldn't say something like "you don't know him/her", because he knew me, and I really hated lying. That's why I was avoiding the truth.

"A good friend of his."

"Would this 'good friend' by chance be you?"

Bah, he got me.

"Maybe."

"You guys have separate bedrooms, right?"

"Dad!"

"Do you?"

"Kind of, yeah!"

"Kind of?"

"I sleep in my room and he sleeps on the couch, happy?"

"Very much so." Dad said with a joking grin.

"Dad…" I was blushing feverishly now.

"I'm just messing with you, dear. Really, sweetie, you need to seriously lighten up." How do you seriously lighten up? That's one heck of an oxymoron right there.

"So, why is Star Chaser here with you? I mean, you've made other friends in Ponyville, have you not?"

I just wanted to tell Dad to stop asking me questions, but that would be rude and it was my father after-all. Being polite was so hard.

"Well, yes I do have other friends in Ponyville."

"So why Star Chaser then, out of curiosity?"

"Reasons." I really liked that answer.

"Reasons?"

"Reasons."

"Okay then."

He didn't question me further this time, which was relieving. If I told him that Chase promised to never leave me, or at least a far distance, well the teasing would begin, even further than what has already come up.

"Star Chaser is a nice young stallion."

"Dad!"

"I'm just sayin'," he said, although it didn't sound like it.

Everypony came back soon after.

"Mom, know any good areas?" I asked.

"The gardens are beautiful this time of year, what about there?"

"Sounds perfect, let's go," I said, levitating the picnic basket and taking the lead. Chase walked up next to me.

"So, how was my mom?" I asked. There was an awkward pause.

"Good," he said, unsure.

"She teased you too, didn't she?"

"About… us?"

Us. I liked that. A lot. "Yep. My dad did the same thing."

"It seems like everypony wants us to be together," Chase said.

"Heh, yeah," I replied nervously. One of those ponies was me.

"See, what did I tell you? Just beautiful! They'll be in full bloom on the night of the Gala," Mom said, pointing ahead. They were beautiful.

We lay down the blanket and sat around.

"What have you been up to in Ponyville?" Joy asked.

"I've been working in my shop, Dream Art. Business has been pretty good actually. Enough to make a living," I answered.

"I help out with chores and handling customers," Chase added.

"That's nice," Mom said, smiling.

"Yeah," Chase and I replied.

The rest of the picnic basically went like that. Small talk about Ponyville and our new friends with my family; and eating the food Mom and Chase prepared. It was pretty good, but it was still weird with Compose and Meg.  
XXX

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

"Yes. I really need to do this alone," I responded.

"If you insist. I'll be right out here, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes or so."

I walked into the room in which my sisters Compose and Meg were currently in.

"Guys?" I asked.

"What's up?" Meg said.

"Why don't you like me?"

The two looked at each other.

"I like you," Compose said.

"But, you like, never talked to me."

"Because I saw you every day and I didn't think it was necessary. Plus, there are times when you are struck with inspiration and you just need to write it out. You just happened to come to me at the wrong times," Compose explained.

"Is that really it?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry you thought that I didn't like you," Compose said sincerely. Or at least, it sounded sincere.

"What about you Meg?"

"Well, yeah I didn't really like you."

"Why?"

"Because, you were Gentle Dream. You were a good pony and made me feel bad. You had great friends and I didn't have any. People don't appreciate construction like they used to. And, you tried to play with me, which made me feel even more horrible that I didn't reach out to you, that I didn't want to. So, I just hated you for being so perfect!"

"Meg, the only good friend I had was Chase—"

"Chase?"

"Star Chaser. The rest of my 'friends' weren't the best. And the reason I reached out to you wasn't because I wanted to build, it was because I wanted you to like me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, what about your friends now?"

"They are good ponies. I like them a lot." I meant it too. They were so nice to me, even though they joked about Chase and me a lot. I guess it was because there aren't many couples in Ponyville. Any chance at love is worth gushing over.

"So, were we the reason you moved to Ponyville?" Compose asked, "Because you thought we didn't like you?"

"Well, not completely. I just didn't want to be here anymore."

"We're sorry, Gentle Dream," Compose and Meg said, trotting over and giving me a hug.

"It's okay," I said. I actually did feel better, like a little weight was taken off my shoulders. It felt good, but there was something else weighing me down.

XXX

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking that, yes I'm sure. This is something that needs to be done. But, I need you with me this time," I said.

"Of course," Chase responded.

"Everypony! Chase and I are heading out, we'll be back soon!" I called, heading out the door.

"Be back by dinner!" Mom called back.

"We will!" Chase promised.

The two of us headed over to a certain school, Magic Basics.

"It should let out just about, now," I calculated, seeing the doors open. I watched the foals file out. Finally, the pony I was looking for stepped out. He was in his "Senior Year" as other schools would say.

"Gentle Dream?" Brawny Brute asked in unbelief.

"In the flesh."

"I thought you moved to Ponyville."

"I did. I'm just visiting for a couple days," I replied.

"Who's this guy?" Brawny asked, gesturing to Chase. "Is he your coltfriend?"

"Why does everypony keep asking that?" I asked.

"No, I'm not not," Chase affirmed.

"You sure? You two are standin' kinda close," Brawny said. I looked at Chase and noticed that we were just inches apart. We both took a step away from each other.

"We're sure," we said. However, we were quite red.

"Uh huh. Well, if you just came to tell me to show me your coltfriend, I'll be on my way," Brawny Brute said, turning away.

"No, wait," I said, reaching out my hoof to touch his shoulder. He looked at it then back at me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry that I don't like like you. I'm sorry for 'messing stuff up' all the time. Please, accept my apology," I begged.

"There's other problems I have to deal with too, Accidental," Brawny Brute sighed.

"Like what?"

Brawny glanced over at Chase.

"Can you go for a second?"

"But," Chase started.

"Go."

Chase looked at me desperately and I just gave him a just-listen-to-him look. Chase stepped back several paces and turned around.

"Ya really wanna know?" He looked like he wanted to just spill everything out, but was trying to hide it. He wasn't doing so well a job.

"Do you have anyone else to vent to?"

"Guess not. Okay, well my mom ran away from home soon after I was born, leavin' me in my dad's inept hooves. Dad… well he didn't make the best choices. He drank cider way too much and everyday he'd beat me with his bat. He'd tell me I made Mom leave and that I was why he was always unhappy. It was hard. When I was eleven, he died. There was a little funeral, but not many ponies attended. Afterwards, I lived alone. I had to get a job and take care of myself, at eleven! And at that point I was really really into you, but you were just—UGH! So perfect and yet so flawed. We already had this talk though. But yeah, now I still live on my own, but I'm not keepin' up so well and I'll probably lose my house. Not that I like it much anyways. But, I mean where else can I go?"

I stood there for a moment, unable to form words. His problems were massive compared to mine. I felt even more awful for feeling sorry for myself a while ago.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

"Are you? Are you really?" he asked.

"I truly am. Maybe you can crash at my place too?"

"Too?"

"Well, I mean Star Chaser, my friend over there, stays at my place too. Well, I guess he just lives there now. I mean, he's crashed there for a while now so yeah. I don't really mind, the company is nice," I stopped. I realized I was babbling on about Chase. "Sorry."

"Sounds too crowded to me," Brawny Brute sighed.

"You positive?"

"Yeah. Thanks though, you're a good mare."

"I'm sincerely sorry about, well you know."

"I am too. Have a good life, Accidental."

"You too, Brawny Brute. And if you ever need me, I'll be in Ponyville."

"See ya." He walked away.

"You can come back now, Chase."

"Everything alright?"

"Not for him," I mumbled softly. I looked up at Chase who looked a bit upset. Was he, jealous? I decided to poke a little fun with him.

"Chase, you aren't jealous of him, are you?"

"Jealous? What? No… that's ridiculous," Chase said nervously. I bumped his nose.

"I'm just kidding," I smiled. Wow, this joking was actually quite amusing when you are on the other side.

"I love you so much."

"You do?" I asked, a bit hopeful. This was out of the blue.

"Like a brother." He grinned at me.

I saw what he did there.

"Well played," I replied.

"Likewise."

We headed back to my house. I was thinking, were we still friends? I mean, I was pretty sure he liked me back, and I had a feeling that he could tell I liked him too. But, we always denied it. I was really confused.

"So, are you excited for the Gala?" Chase asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Well, I had cleared some of the major things that were weighing me down. I felt good; I felt ready.

"Yes, yes I am."


	20. The Grand Galloping Gala

The Grand Galloping Gala

It was the night. The night of the Grand Galloping Gala. Excitement was in the air, well at least between Chase and me. Mom was freaking out.

"Oh honey, you've gotta look your best. Let me help you," Mom insisted.

"Okay, Mom, okay," I laughed.

"This dress is absolutely beautiful. You said your friend made it for you?"

"Yes, Rarity. She's amazing with a needle. I wonder what her dress looks like, and the others. We're meeting up with them tonight," I said.

"Sounds like it'll be fun," Mom replied, curling my mane as I had doodled. I wanted to look exactly like how Rarity did it, so I drew it out from memory for my mom.

Compose was in the other bedroom getting Chase ready. Dad was incapable of such tasks, so Compose offered to help out.

"Oh, my little Gentle Dream. You look so grown up," Mom gushed.

I looked in the mirror and smiled confidently.

"Thank you."

"Come on, I believe Star Chaser is waiting for you."

"Let's go then," I replied, walking out the door.

I headed down the stairs and stepped next to Chase.

"Okay you two, smile!" Dad instructed, holding up his camera.

"Dad," I mumbled.

"Aw, come on Dream. We're making memories," Chase grinned.

"Oh alright." I smiled for the camera.

"Marvelous! Now, smile at each other," Dad instructed.

"Dad, this isn't the Pony Prom or something," I reminded.

"Just do it, it'll look cute," Dad said.

We smiled at each other, but we couldn't help the blush from it.

"AW!" my sisters cooed, even Meg.

"I'm done. Let's go, Chase," I decided, grabbing Chase's hoof and moving towards the door.

"It was nice meeting up with you all again," Chase said, stumbling after me.

"Have a good night you two!" Mom called after us.

"You don't need to pull me anymore," Chase prompted, catching up to me.

"Oh, sorry," I responded, letting go of his hoof. He grabbed it back.

"That doesn't mean you have to let go," Chase said with a wink. I just smiled up at him. We were close enough to just walk to the castle. It was such a beautiful evening.

"The stars seem brighter this night," Chase pointed out.

"They do."

We eventually reached our destination. As soon as we got there, the girls and Spike arrived.

"AW!" they all said when we met up. Chase and I realized we were still holding hooves and let go, embarrassed.

"I assume you two have had a good visit?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," we answered.

"You all look amazing this evening," Chase commented.

"Thank you," they all replied. Wait, he hadn't even said that I looked amazing this evening yet. I felt a bit envious, but covered it with a smile.

"Rarity, you did a fantastic job making all of us dresses and tuxedos, for the Gala," I said.

"Oh, it was nothing dear. Anything for my friends."

We all looked up at the castle in front of us.

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this… The Best Night Ever!" Twilight said.

"With all that you imagined?" Chase and I asked.

Suddenly, music with no apparent source started playing and the girls burst into song.

"_At the Gala_!" Twilight sang.

"_At the Gala_!" a random group of ponies echoed.

Fluttershy flew up.

"_At the Gala, in the garden_

_I'm going to see them all!_

_All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala!_

_All the birdies, and the critters,_

_They will love me big and small!_

_We'll become good friends forever_

_Right here at the Gala!"_

_"All our dreams will come true right here at the Gala, at the Gala_!" the choir sang.

Applejack took a turn.

"_At the Gala, I will sell them_

_All my appletastic treats!_

_Hungry ponies, they will buy them_

_Carmel apples, apple sweets!_

_And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family!"_

_The choir continued, "All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter_

_All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala, at the Gala_!"

Rarity joined in.

"_At the Gala, all the royals_

_They will meet fair Rarity_

_They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala!_

_I will find him, my Prince Charming,_

_And how gallant he will be,_

_He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala_!"

"_This is what we've waited for, to have the best night ever!_

_Each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the Gala, at the Gala_!" the choir sang.

After some pretty epic trumpet playing, Rainbow Dash took the spotlight.

"_Been dreamin', I've been waitin'_

_To fly with those great ponies,_

_The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks;_

_Spinning 'round and having kicks_

_Perform for crowds of thousands,_

_They'll shower us with diamonds_

_The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala_!"

"_All we've longed for, all we've dreamed, our happy ever after!_

_Finally will all come true, right here at the Grand Gala, at the Gala_!" the choir said. I was finding them annoying; I really just wanted to hear the girls, but I couldn't stop their random burst of song.

Pinkie Pie picked up the tune.

"_I am here at the Grand Gala, for it is the best party,_

_But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie!_

_For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree;_

_Ponies playing, ponies dancing, with me at the Grand Gala_!"

"_Happiness and laughter at the Gala, at the Gala_!" the choir caroled.

Twilight finally took part.

"_At the Gala, with the Princess_

_Is where I'm going to be_

_We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen_

_It is going to be so special as she takes time just for me_!"

The choir picked up again.

"_This will be the best night ever!_

_Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow_

_Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever_

_Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine_."

"_Into the Gala_," Fluttershy and the choir sang.

"_Meet new friends_," Fluttershy said.

"_Into the Gala_," Applejack and the choir sang.

"_Sell some apples_," Applejack soloed.

"_Into the Gala_," Rarity and the choir joined.

"_Find my prince_," Rarity continued.

"_Prove I'm great as a Wonderbolt is_," Rainbow sang.

"_To meet_!" Fluttershy giggled.

"_To sell_!" Applejack added excitedly.

"_To find_!" Rarity sang.

"_To prove_!" Rainbow put in, her eyes blazing with determination.

"_To whoo_!" Pinkie continued.

"_To talk_!" Twilight said.

"_Into the Gala, into the Gala!_

_And we'll have the best night ever!_

_At the Gala!"_everypony finished.

Chase and I glanced at each other as the other ponies ran off.

"Let's go find something to do," Chase suggested and we hurried into the castle as to not get trampled by the large crowd behind us.

We climbed up the steps, following everypony. When we got to the top, we saw Twilight and Princess Celestia herself shaking hooves with everypony.

"You must be Gentle Dream and Star Chaser, Twilight's newest friends," Princess Celestia guessed.

We bowed.

"Indeed we are, Princess," Star Chaser affirmed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Have a good evening!" Princess Celestia said.

"You as well," I said, smiling at both the Princess and Twilight.

"We just shook hooves with the bringer of the day!" Chase said excitedly.

"And she knew who we were!" I added, equally elated from the experience.

We entered the dance hall. We saw Rarity walk off with Prince Blueblood, Rainbow Dash talking to a couple Wonderbolts, and Pinkie Pie bouncing around everywhere.

"I guess Applejack and Fluttershy are outside," I said.

"I wonder where Spike is."

"Oh, Spike. I wonder what he wanted to do this evening?"

"I don't know. Hmm…"

I looked up at Chase.

"So, have anything you wanna do?" I asked.

"Well, there is one thing," Chase smiled at me and bowed. "May I have the chance as to dance with the most beautiful mare here this evening?"

"I'd be delighted," I responded, curtsying. The thrill overwhelmed me.

We stepped in together and started moving back and forth.

"I'm not quite sure how to dance," Chase chuckled.

"Me neither," I giggled.

We continued on though, and I rested my head on his shoulder. His fur was so warm. We pulled apart slightly and looked into each other's eyes. Were we about to do what I thought we were about to do?

He leaned in. We were. I leaned in too and we were about to kiss when suddenly the music stopped. We looked up at the stage where our friend Pinkie Pie stood. Oh dear.

"C'mon everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!" Pinkie Pie said into the microphone.

She burst into song, again.

"_You reach your right hoof in,_

_You reach your right hoof out!_

_You reach your right hoof in,_

_And you shake it all about!_

_You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout!_

_That's what I'm talking about._

_You step your left hoof in,_

_You pull it right back out!_

_You step your left hoof in,_

_But you better help him out!_

_You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route_

_That's what it's all about._

_You kick your back left in,_

_You pull your back left out._

_You reach your back left in,_

_Just be brave and have no doubt._

_You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout;_

_That's what I'm singing about._

_You tilt your head in,_

_You tilt your head out._

_You tilt your head in,_

_Then you shake it all about._

_You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout;_

_You're better off without!_

_You stomp your whole self in,_

_You stomp your whole self out._

_You stomp your whole self in,_

_And you stomp yourself about._

_You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout,_

_That's what I'm talking about._

_You do the Pony Pokey,_

_You do the Pony Pokey,_

_You do the Pony Pokey!_

_And that's what it's all about!_

_Yeah!_"

"Young lady, this is not that kind of party," a mare explained haughtily.

"Ooooooh! They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Come on, everypony! You wanted a partay? Now let's paaartaaay!" Pinkie said. She went around, bumping ponies and throwing them everywhere.

"Oh dear," Chase and I mumbled.

Suddenly, the doors to the hall opened and Applejack came through.

"Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin' apple cake for all your hoity-toity taste buds," she said. I guessed apple sales hadn't gone so well, and I felt bad for not going out there to get something.

"STAGE DIVE!" Pinkie Pie called, jumping off the stage. Chase and I watched in horror and she hit Applejack's cart, causing the cake to fly. A big male unicorn pulled Rarity in front of him and used her as a pony shield. The cake hit her straight on.

Rarity turned around and growled at him.

"You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain!" Rarity shouted.

Prince? He must be the fabled Prince Blueblood, otherwise known as the jerkiest, most squeamish, snobby, and irritating pony ever!

"Ewww…. Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!" Prince Blueblood said, quivering in fear.

"Afraid to get dirty?!" Rarity shook off her coat, spilling the cake bits onto Blueblood. The prince fell back into a large statue, knocking it off balance.

"This is my chance!" Rainbow exclaimed, dashing towards the statue. She caught it, but then lost her balance. She dangerously shifted from side-to-side, trying to regain her stability. Instead, she ran the statue into a column, causing a domino effect. The statue ended up breaking too.

Twilight and Princess Celestia walked in, stunned at the sight before them.

"Well… it can't get any worse," Twilight mumbled.

The ground rumbled and all of a sudden, various animals burst through the door.

Fluttershy stood in the doorway and shrieked, "You're going to LOVE ME!"

I was a bit upset. Just moments ago, Chase and I were about to go to the next level in our relationship. Now, it was chaos. Everypony was running around, trying to get away from the animals intruding.

I heard a whistle and turned around to see Twilight motioning for us to escape. We all followed her down the stairs and away from the castle. Twilight led us to a doughnut shop.

"Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha. Long time no see," the shop owner said. He was a scruffy stallion but seemed pleasant enough.

"Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever?"

The girls relayed their nights and then it was Chase and my turn.

"What did you two do?" Fluttershy asked us.

"Um, we just hung out in the ballroom," Chase said.

"That's it?" Rainbow asked skeptically.

"We might've danced a little…" I admitted.

"It didn't last long though do to the disastrous events that came to pass this evening," Chase finished.

"That sounds like the worst night ever!" Spike said.

"It was!" we said, laughing.

"I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala," Twilight sighed.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" somepony exclaimed, entering the shop. I turned around and didn't quite believe what I saw.

"Princess Celestia?!" we all gasped.

"Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful," Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful," Princess Celestia shared.

"It is?" Twilight asked.

"That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends," Princess Celestia said.

"You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great," Twilight replied.

"Yeah! Hanging out with friends!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Talking!" Fluttershy said. I thought that was funny because she such a quiet pony.

"Laughing!" Pinkie Pie added. I wasn't surprised with that response.

"Enjoying each other's company," Chase and I said concurrently. We looked at each other and laughed.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked. So, that's what Spike wanted to do this evening. Poor little dragon. We had all rushed off to be excited and enjoy our evenings without even considering him!

"Yes, Spike. You were right," Twilight said.

"As horrible as our night was," Applejack started.

"Being together here has made it all better," Rarity continued.

"In fact, it's made it," Pinkie Pie set up.

"The best night ever!" we all said, and we had one of those "end of episode" laughs. But it wasn't the end.

XXX

"I wonder what Applejack wants," I thought aloud.

"I don't know," Chase replied. We arrived at her farm. Applejack, Rarity, Spike, and Twilight all stood outside the barn.

"Hi everypony," I waved.

"Hey guys!" Spike said.

"Howdy y'all," Applejack smiled.

"What's up?" Chase asked.

"Remember how you said your dance was interrupted last night?" Twilight asked.

We looked at each other.

"Yes…" we answered cautiously.

"Well, we felt absolutely awful about it," Rarity said.

"So, we threw this together for y'all." Applejack opened the barn doors and inside was decorated very nice. Fluttershy was there with a songbird choir I assumed, Rainbow dropped the final hay barrel in the back of the barn, and Pinkie Pie popped out, raining confetti everywhere.

"Surprise!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"You all did this... for us?" I asked, looking around.

"Eeyup," everypony confirmed.

"I don't know what to say," Chase said.

"Don't say anything, just dance," Fluttershy said. She started conducting her birds, which sang beautifully.

Chase and I looked bashfully at each other, and then started to dance. We both knew the girls were watching us from the other side of the barn, but we didn't care. Right now, it felt like just me and him. We slowly moved back and forth, staring into each other's eyes. I couldn't hold myself back; he was so cute. I leaned in and kissed him. I heard an array of gasps and satisfied sighs. We broke apart and smiled goofily at each other.

Suddenly, Chase picked me up, flew us both into the air, and kissed me again. Still floating, we hugged and spun around happily.

"I love you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"Like a brother?" I joked, raising my eyebrows.

"Like a coltfriend."

"I love you too."

***It's not over yet everypony! Stay tuned. ;)


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Thanks for letting me interview you Mr. and Mrs. Chaser!" News Writer exclaimed.

"Anytime," Chase and I said at the same time. After all this time, we still did that.

"I mean it! Your story is awesome," the young colt said. "I really like interviewing couples, but there aren't enough in Ponyville."

"Have you interviewed the Cakes?"

"Yeah, and they gave me a cookie afterwards. Their story was kinda boring though."

Chase and I chuckled.

"They do have good cookies though. And their foals are adorable," Chase pointed out.

"Speaking of which, when's the baby due?" News Writer asked.

"In about a month," I said with a gentle smile.

"You have a name for her yet?"

My husband and I smiled.

"Dream Chaser."

***The End! Or perhaps, to be continued? What do you guys think? Well, I'd just like to say, thank you everypony. To NovemberChild13, who has been here since the beginning. You supported me all the way and edited my work. Thank you so much for that. To those who have reviewed thus far, NovemberChild13, that one Guest, TheSnarkKnight30, xXDark-Rose-MariaXx, MasterPony 117, and jlc1999. I truly appreciate that you took the time to share your thoughts. My followers, Derpadar, DiStUrBeD72, MasterPony 117, NovemberChild13, jlc1999, nyanc, and xXDark-Rose-MariaXx, thank you too. And of course thank you to those who favorited my story, jlc1999 and xXDark-Rose-MariaXx. Thank you to everypony who has read my story, it would be kinda pointless without you all. I know this is a lot of thank you's but I'm just really grateful for ya'll. Brohoof /)


End file.
